Finding Him
by awkwardpeople
Summary: Avery is searching for her brother. Along the way, she finds Fairy Tail. Will they help her find him, or is he gone forever? I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the cover photo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I started this story before. I only wrote one chapter and it was honestly terrible. So, I rewrote it and it's definitely better. I'm mostly writing this story for me, because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I seriously think about it every night before I go to sleep. But, if you happen to have stumbled across it, I hope you like it. Or at least don't completely hate it. I dunno. It's my first story. So, yeah. I switch point of views a lot, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

_Thieves. The job request didn't say anything about fucking thieves. It was supposed to be simple. Find the person drugging people at a local bar. _I rubbed my hand down my face before slipping my key into the lock of my hotel room. With a click, it opened and I nearly cried in relief. I threw open the door and didn't even bother to turn on the light. I dropped my bag and let out a yawn. I removed my thick coat and boots, throwing them against the wall. _That job took longer than it should have_. I shook my head in annoyance before unfastening my pants and letting them fall around my ankles. I kicked them away and stumbled towards the large bed. Pulling the sheets back, I slipped in. As soon as I was comfortable, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>The park was full of kids laughing and yelling. A small girl was playing on the monkey bars by herself, determined to get across. She reached for the next bar, but her hair fell over her eyes, making it hard for her to see. Her fingertips grazed the bar, but she missed it and yelled as she started to fall. She let out an almost inaudible noise as she was caught. <em>

_"__You should be more careful, Avery."_

_"__You saved me!" The small girl grinned up at her brother. He was holding her princess-style, shaking his head. He tugged on a strand of her long hair, causing her to wince. _

_"__I shouldn't have had to save you. Be more careful next time, dummy. You could have gotten hurt and then Mom would have gotten mad at me." He set her on the ground gently, dusting off her clothes. _

_"__I'll never get hurt, because you're always by my side!" The girl giggled and hugged her twin. The little boy hugged her back, before taking her hand and leading her home. _

* * *

><p>I awoke and groaned. Opening my eyes, I glanced at the clock. 6:43 a.m. After that dream, there was no way I was going back to sleep. Dreams of my brother always put me in a bad mood. I huffed out a sigh, and that's when I noticed it. There was a slight pressure on my waist. The sound of someone breathing beside me was becoming more obvious. <em>What. The. Fuck. <em>In a rush, I straddled the individual's hips. Bad Idea. _Why the fuck isn't he wearing clothes? _The sunlight was filtering through the window, and it danced on his face. His lips were parted slightly, and his dark hair was falling messily across his forehead. I glared at his sleeping face. _Who the fuck is this guy? _I leaned forward, placing my palm gently on his cheek.

I whispered, careful not to wake the male, "Memory Sift."

In an instant, his memories were flowing into my mind. I didn't delve too deep and focused on the basics.

_Gray Fullbuster. 19. Orphan. Wizard. Magnolia. _

Suddenly, his hand was on my wrist, his grip tight. I inhaled sharply as my legs were incased in ice. The instant cold was shocking, and painful. I grit my teeth as his eyes flew open, revealing dark iris'. His voice was quiet, but deep and menacing.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

I yanked her hand away from my face, looking for an answer in her green eyes. She didn't respond, so I increased the amount of ice covering her skin. I watched her face contort in pain. I knew my ice was cold and I could decrease the temperature even more. She was going to get frostbite if she didn't start answering my damn questions.

"Who the fuck are you?" I repeated.

"You're the one in my damned hotel room, you fuck! So, who the hell are you?"

_This girl is crazy. _I stared at her in bewilderment.

"Listen, lady. I hate to break it to you, but this isn't your room. It's mine. So, if you could kindly get the hell out, that'd be great."

She laughed. She actually laughed. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but this is my room. How else do you think I got in here? Now can you let me up? In case you haven't noticed, you don't have any clothes on, you pervert."

"You attacked me. I'll be damned if I'm letting you go." I told her.

"I attacked you? Tell me, Mr. Gray Fullbuster, how did I attack you? Are you hurt? No. I didn't know who you were, or why you were here, so I took a peek at your memories," I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, "Don't worry. I didn't learn any drastic secrets. I just know your name, age, and that you're from Magnolia. That's all. So, don't get your boxers in a twist. Oh, wait. You don't have any on." She glared at me.

I cursed and let her go, ice shattering around her. She rubbed at her legs, trying to warm them up again.

The whole situation seemed to be some fucked up misunderstanding. I'm definitely talking to a manager or something about this. Because apparently someone messed up and book us both this room.

A sharp pain in the side of my head made me shout, "What was that for?" I cupped my face, wincing slightly.

"That was for climbing into bed with me. I was here first! Even if it had been your room, you shouldn't have done that."

I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly, I don't even remember coming in here last night. All I remember is having a couple drinks at a bar, and then being here this morning. I think you could have been a panda and I wouldn't have noticed."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "You were probably drugged. That's kind of my fault. Someone was slipping things to people at a local bar, and I was supposed to find them. It took me longer than I thought." She muttered to herself. Something about 'memory altering drugs' and 'couldn't use my magic.'

"But, anyways. You can get out of my room now. See you later, Fullbuster." She called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom, an overnight bag in her hands.

"This is my room, kid. Nice try. I'll let you shower, but then you need to leave. I've got a job to finish here."

She whirled around, her eyes staring daggers into my soul. She dropped her bag to the floor, counting with her fingers. "1. I'm not a kid. 2. I paid for this room. 3. My stuff is in here. I'm not leaving."

I stretched my arms over my head, not intimidated in the slightest. "I'm sure they'll give you a different one." I shrugged before beginning the search for my clothes. She threw my pants at my head.

"All the rooms are full. Be a gentleman and let me have this one. Please?" She looked at me with those big green eyes, and her bottom lip wavered. I laughed.

"Nice try, kid. But, my friend Lucy has the best pouting face in the world. Yours is nothing compared to hers." I tugged my shirt over my head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

_This fucking guy. _I narrowed my eyes at him. I was keeping this room, whether he liked it or not. I booked it for two days, and I had planned on spending the day shopping.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine. Let me shower and I'll leave." I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door on his surprised face. He thought I was giving up. I laughed quietly. There's one hotel here. It's full, and I paid for two nights. There's no way I'm giving it up. I showered quickly. _Plan Get Fullbuster Out Of Here_ _is now in motion._ I grinned devilishly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

The water stopped, and I sighed in relief. I thought she would have taken a lot longer than that. _The _

_sooner she's done, the sooner she can leave. _

The bathroom door opened, and she walked out. She didn't dry her hair and it was leaving wet marks on her clothes. She sat beside me, without meeting my eyes.

"I was thinking…maybe we could share it? The room, I mean." She toyed with a bracelet on her left wrist.

"Jeesh, that's how you ask for favors? You could at least look at me." I scoffed.

She sighed then met my gaze, "Could we please share the room, Gray?" Her question made me realize something.

"Why would I share a room with you when I don't even know your name? And besides, what do I get out of this? Nothing." I stood, shaking my head. She grabbed my hand and spoke softly, "My name is Avery," I turned to face her, but she didn't let go of my arm, "And you get a Memory Remake." She grinned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

_Sucker. _I laughed, and began to modify his memory.

"You changed your mind about staying here. You decided to go straight home because you miss your friends. You're letting me have the room."

The remake wouldn't last very long. Just long enough for him to get back to Magnolia. Gray blinked, then began packing his things.

"You can have the room, kid. I'm gonna go back home." I pretended to look surprised.

"You're really letting me have it? Thanks, Fullbuster."

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry for being so rude about it." He walked out the door, bag in hand. He waved over his shoulder. "See you."

I snickered. "Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: 2 Days.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"Welcome back, Gray." Mira called out as I entered the guild. I nodded in reply, and sat beside Lucy and Erza. Apparently Natsu was away for some 'training'. The guild was a hell of a lot quieter without the stupid flame-brain.

I was half listening to Lucy and Erza talk when a loud voice made me cringe, "GRAY-SAMA, YOU ARE HOME!"

Don't get me wrong. I like Juvia. Honestly. But, the same way I like Lucy, or Erza. She's my friend. So, this constant obsession with me was getting old really fast. _But, it does make for a nice ego boost. _

"Hey, Juvia. How've you been?"

"Juvia has been great. Although, Juvia is even better now that her beloved is back."

"Hey, how'd your job go, Gray? You never told us." Lucy sipped her smoothie, waiting for my response.

"Oh, It went pretty g-" I felt a small trickle of magic. _Hotel room. Memories. Avery. _

"Avery." Her name flew from my lips. "That little.." I sat for a moment, stunned. How did she do it? Then I tossed my head back and laughed. Her magic must work by touch. When I woke up, her hand was on my face. And she grabbed my arm. That had to have been it.

My fellow guild members gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. _She got me, huh? _

Juvia pouted beside me, "Gray-sama. Who is Avery?"

I shook my head, still chuckling. "No one."

Erza and Lucy shrugged and went back to their previous conversation. Juvia nodded at my answer, but I didn't miss her whisper,

"Love rival."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter one is done. Did you like it? Hate it? Hopefully, it didn't make you want to gouge your eyes out. <strong>

**And if it did, I hope you didn't actually do it. **

**That would suck. **

**Anyways, **

**Thanks for reading.**

**'Vieve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, look. Chapter Two. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one. But, whatever. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avery<span>**

My legs were burning. I can't tell you how long I've been running. Want a word of advice? Don't piss off an entire dark guild. There was no way I was making it out of this one. But, I'll be damned if I'll make it easy for them. My clothes were tattered, and my feet were shredded. I lost my shoes somewhere along the way. It's okay, though. I stopped feeling the pain a while ago. I spared a glance behind me, my pale pink hair whipping around my face. _They're catching up. _My body was trembling in fear. Tears ran down my face and I rubbed at them, furious at myself for crying. _I'm not showing them I'm afraid. Even if I die here._ The only sound heard was my labored breathing and the sound of my bare feet hitting the streets of Magnolia, followed by the yells and taunts of those following me.

A memory teased my mind. _Magnolia. Why does that sound familiar? _I pushed myself harder, ignoring the pain in my side. _Faster. I have to go faster. _The wizards shouted behind me and fired another series of blasts. I managed to avoid most of them. Key word: most. Pain blossomed in the back of my thigh and calf. Blood trailed down my pale skin and came together, like tributaries to a large river. It fell in droplets from my body, leaving a trail of crimson behind me. I rounded a corner and came face to face with a dead end. I groaned. _What a damned cliché way to die. _Their laughter rang in my ears, and I turned to face them.

"Oh, look what we found." Their leader called out in a rough voice. I sneered at him, as I tried to conceal my shaking.

"Jeesh, how many guys you got? 7? You couldn't handle taking out a girl on your own?" I called out with false confidence as my voice trembled slightly. He snarled and stalked towards me.

"I wouldn't be running my mouth if I was you, girly. That's what got you into this mess, ain't it?" His hand tangled in my hair before yanking my head back. I grit my teeth against the pain. "How should we finish you off, kid?" He contemplated for a moment, before flashing me a sinister grin. "Oh, I know. The old fashioned way." He wrapped his hand around my throat. That was his mistake. In the split second before he began crushing my windpipe, my fingers grasped his wrist. By the time he noticed, it was too late.

I used the last of my magic in voicing my spell, "Sensory Takeover: Enveloping Terror."

The man's eyes widened and his hand fell. All sound paused, before he let out a bone-chilling scream. I didn't know what he was seeing, and I didn't care. I stepped backwards, my back hitting the very same wall that trapped me here. I sank to the ground. Half of the guild members ran to their leader in attempts to help him. The rest rushed at me, but there was nothing I could do. Quick thinking got me out of the hands of their leader but my adrenaline was gone now, leaving me to face the full intensity of my injuries. On top of that, I didn't have an ounce of magic left. _So, this is where it ends. _

"Kill her!" I wanted to laugh. Killing me wasn't going to get rid of the nightmares their leader was going to be consumed by every night. It wasn't going to change the sound of his screams as he relived each detail. That was the power of Sensory Takeover. That was the power I held. The Takeover would fade, but the memories wouldn't. I grinned. I knew it wasn't a smart thing to do, seeing as I was about to die. But, I didn't care. I was drifting, the pain seeming to eat me alive.

But, even half-conscious I heard it. The sound of a beautiful voice ringing out, "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!" A bright light filled the alleyway, and I turned away from it. I heard something about a 'princess', but I was more concerned about the face in front of my own. His eyes widened for a moment, before he spoke. "Tch. Stealing hotel rooms wasn't enough for you, kid? You had to go piss of a dark guild, too?" He shook his head and his dark eyes looked me over.

I laughed weakly. "Shut up and save me, Fullbuster."

_Now I remember why Magnolia sounded so familiar. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is that what you expected? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**Thanks for reading,**

**'Vieve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. What? What? Pretty much explaining her magic. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

Gray, Loke and I defeated the men in a matter of minutes. They weren't very strong, but I can see how they would be difficult to face on your own. The worst of them was a man who shot balls of fire in rapid succession. It wasn't anything like Natsu's, but it explained the burns covering the girl's body.

The man who had been screaming finally stopped and Loke knocked him out in a single punch.

Gray scowled at the girl's unconscious body. "Oi, you better not be dying. I've got a bone to pick with you, kid." Despite his harsh words, he picked her up and cradled her body gently.

"Let's take her back to the guild and hope Wendy is still there." I suggested. Gray nodded in response and we hurried back in the direction that we came.

"Why was he screaming like that? That man?" I questioned. He didn't have a mark on him, so I didn't understand.

"Mind Manipulation magic. It's pretty uncommon. It's a leveling magic."

"Leveling? What do you mean?" Gray asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Mind Manipulation magic has three branches that it's composed of. Memory Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation and Physical Manipulation. In mastering the first branch, the user would be able to implant memories in another's mind. They can view a person's memory, and also show another their own memory." Gray glared at the girl after hearing this.

"Next is Sensory Manipulation. It's basically an illusion magic. The person sees, tastes, feels, hears and smells whatever the user wants them to. I'm assuming that this girl here did exactly that. Probably something to do with fear. There are quite a few people who believe the last branch doesn't exist. This magic goes into the core of the brain and takes over control of the parts that affect movement. That's all I know about it. There hasn't been a person to use it in a very long time. Each branch has their own set of spells and whatnot. The downfall to Mind Manipulation magic is that the users mind has to link to the mind of whoever their using their magic on. More often than not, they have to physically touch the person to do so. It's possible to do it without skin to skin contact, but it takes a large amount of magic. The skin acts like a key to unlock the door of our minds. Without the touch, extra magic has to be used to force their way through it. The magic is dangerous, because it is only as stable as the mind of the user."

"How do you know so much about it, Loke?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I've been around a long time, Princess."

He held open the doors to the guild and Gray shouted as he walked in. "Wendy, we need your help."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wendy<span>**

I stared at the girl in Gray's arms. Her body was covered in various burns and cuts. Her feet were bare and bleeding. "What happened to her?"

"Dark wizards." Lucy answered. "She's hurt pretty bad, Wendy. Can you help?"

I nodded, "Bring her to the infirmary." I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail and lead the way.

Gray placed her on the bed, careful not to injure her further. "Did you guys take care of the people that did this?" I was angry. I hate that people use their magic in such terrible ways. What did they gain from this?

"Yeah, Lucy caught them with her whip and Loke and I took 'em out."

"Good. Now you need to leave so I can work." Gray and Loke looked at each other before Loke disappeared in a flash of light, and Gray trekked down the stairs.

"How can I help, Wendy?" Lucy asked. I admired that she was willing to stay, despite how tired she looked. I know she hasn't been sleeping well since Natsu left.

"Can you get my some scissors so I can cut these off of her? I need to see her wounds better. After that you can get me some bandages and a fresh change of clothes?" I hated ordering people around but Lucy only grinned and saluted me.

"Sure thing, boss."

I cut her shirt down the middle, and my eyes widened. I heard Lucy gasp from behind me. It wasn't the small, fresh bruises and cuts that had us so shocked. It was the large scar that began under her left breast and ran across her stomach. It missed her belly button by centimeters and stopped shortly before reaching the fabric of her shorts.

"C-can you do anything with that?" Lucy asked, her hand splaying over her own stomach.

I shook my head. "It's already healed." I rolled her onto her side, displaying the large burn on her back and legs. "I can heal everything else, though." I moved her so that she was resting on her back, again.

I held my hands over her slim body, drawing up my healing magic. The bruises and cuts were easy to deal with. It was the burns that gave me trouble. They were deep. I had to heal them from the inside out and allow each layer of skin to heal fully before I started on the next. Lucy stayed by my side the entire time. She only spoke to tell me to stop.

"You're nearly out of power, Wendy." She placed a hand on my shoulder. My breath was shaky, but I was almost done.

I pushed more magic into her wound, and sighed in relief as it closed, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"She should be okay for now. We'll wrap her feet for tonight and I'll heal them after I've gained some magic back." Lucy nodded and guided me to a chair.

She bandaged the girl's feet and changed her tattered clothing.

"How long do you think she'll be out for, Wendy?"

"I'm not sure. It wasn't just her injuries that drove her to unconsciousness. It was that, combined with the drain of her magic and the decline of her adrenaline. She could wake up tomorrow, or it could be a few days. But, she'll be okay." I dragged a blanket over her body.

"You should go home, Lucy. You look really tired." The blonde mage threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Only if you come with. You need to rest, too."

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She's okay, yay!**

**I got my first review, guys. **

**I feel so cool. **

** BatBabe66, Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**'Vieve. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Chapppterrr fouurrrr. Kinda iffy about this one. I had to restart like 4 times. But, whatever. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"Can you go check on Avery for me, Gray?"

I nodded and stood, throwing my food into a nearby trashcan. "Do you want me to change the bandages on her feet?"

Wendy nodded, her long hair covering her face. "Yes, please."

I made my way up the stairs as Wendy asked. Upon entering the infirmary, I opened a drawer and pulled out a new set of bandages. Except for my footsteps on the hardwood floors, the room was completely silent. I tended to her feet, throwing the old bandages in the trash.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." I halted, her voice startling me momentarily. I hadn't realized she had woken up.

"Tch. You owe me more than that, kid." I continued with her bandages, careful not to hurt her.

"Damnit, Fullbuster. I'm not a kid." She sighed and threw an arm across her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You're all healed up, thanks to Wendy. Minus your feet, obviously." I finished with the bandages and sat in the chair beside her bed. "She'll come heal those, soon."

"Ah, that explains why I don't feel like I just ran through a battlefield anymore." She peeked at me from under her arm, her green eyes meeting my dark ones. "Seriously, though. Thank you. If you and your friend hadn't shown up, I would have been dead."

I waved away her thanks. We would have done the same no matter who it was.

"How did you get yourself in that situation anyways?" I was curious.

She held her hand out towards me. I glanced at it, raising a brow in question before meeting her gaze.

"It'll be easier to just show you. I promise it doesn't hurt."

"Forgive me for being wary of your magic." I glared and she laughed, the sound echoing in the otherwise empty room.

"I'm sorry about the hotel room. Honestly. It was pretty lousy of me to do that."

I grinned in response, "Oh, don't apologize. Because I'm definitely getting you back for that."

I gripped her hand, and in an instant I was in another place.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days before<strong>

_"__Hey pretty lady. What are you doing all by your lonesome?" I ignored the voice, keeping my head down as I walked. I pulled my hood over my head, covering my pink hair. I had recently caught a lead about a boy in the vicinity. A boy with strong magic and pink hair like my own. I didn't even question it. I packed my bags and headed this way, eager to figure out if it was my brother. It was a long shot, but so was every lead nowadays. I mean, it's been 10 years.._

_The man called out to me again, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I picked up my pace, my eyes scanning the road for even just one other person. There were none. I really should stop walking alone at night. _

_I heard footsteps behind me, and a hand gripped the back of my jacket. I whirled around, my fist lashing out at the man. "Grabbing ladies isn't nice, you fuck!" My fist made contact with his shoulder and he stumbled back. His face contorted in anger. _

_"__You're going to regret that, bitch." I sensed the presence behind me too late. I tried to move, but I was rooted in place. _

_"__Way to be sneaky, Logan." The first man chuckled, his gaze roaming my body. _

_"__Let me go!" I shouted, searching the street once more. Nothing had changed. No one was around. _

_"__Now why would we do that?" This was the voice of the second man, his mouth near my ear. I grit my teeth in anger. _

_"__You're gonna be sorry, I swear it."_

_They burst out laughing. The second male, Logan, came into view, clutching his stomach. _

_He trailed a lingering finger down my cheek, "And just what are you going to do about it, huh?" _

_"__Sensory Takeover: Crushing Pain." I mumbled the words and the man fell to the ground. His hand splayed across his chest. _

_"__W-What is this? What did you do!?" He was wheezing now, gasping for air. His friend gripped my upper arm. _

_"__What the fuck did you do!?" _

_"__Me? I didn't do anything." I grinned. But, that grin was wiped away as his hand struck my cheek. He gripped my face in his hand. _

_"__Now, what did you do?" I spit the blood from my mouth. I bit my tongue when he hit me. _

_"__Nothing." He drew his fist back to hit me again, but the man named Logan lost consciousness, and I was able to move again. I drew my foot back and kicked him in his jewels. _

_I turned to run and heard him shout, "Don't let her get away!" _

_What. _

_I heard footsteps and glanced behind me. A group of men were running after me. Where the hell did they come from? _

_"__Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I muttered, cursing my own stupidity. Why did I always walk alone at night? _

_I ran harder, turning up and down random streets until I found myself at the edge of town. An idea popped into my head, and I stopped running. _

_Then men charged at me. Either this was going to work, or I was going to die. _

_I drew up as much magic as I could and let it fill me up._

_Just a little closer…there!_

_I pushed my magic outwards and slammed it against their minds. There was no time for being subtle. I shoved harder and broke past the barriers. Five to be exact. I was panting now. Using one last push of magic I shouted, "Memory Removal!" _

_The men affected stopped. A few began to panic. _

_"__Who am I!? Who are you?"_

_"__What are we doing here?"_

_"__Why can't I remember?" _

_A few more men stopped, running back to the panicking ones. _

_I grinned and with a burst of adrenaline, I took off again. Blood seeped from my nose, but I ignored it. I ran out of the town. The road grew rugged, and I lost one of my shoes. I winced as my foot came into contact with rocks, but there was no way I could go back for the shoe. Some of the men were still chasing me. _

_I ran and ran and ran. The men kept up the whole way, shouting taunts and terrible threats. _

_"__Just wait, girly! We're gonna put that bangin' body to use!" _

_I nearly cried in relief as I saw a sign,_

**_Magnolia: 1 mile._**

_That one mile nearly did me in. I kicked my other shoe off a long time ago. It was easier to run without it. My breathing was growing labored and more jagged rocks littered the road. I was more stumbling than running now._

_Just a little longer.._

_The smooth streets of Magnolia were sweet relief on my destroyed feet. _

_Magnolia…why does that sound familiar? _

_I shook my head and kept running. Pain shot up my back and then my thigh and calf. Fucking fireballs. They had been shooting them for a while. Up until now I had dodged them. I turned the corner and came face to face with a dead end. All that running for nothing.._

_"__Look what we found. A half dead bitch!" _

_I sneered at him, as I tried to conceal my shaking._

_"__Jeesh, how many guys you got? 7? You couldn't handle taking out a girl on your own?" I called out. My voice trembled slightly. _

_"__I wouldn't be running my mouth if I was you, girly. That's what got you into this mess, ain't it?" No. No it isn't. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. His hand tangled in my hair before yanking my head back. I grit my teeth against the pain. "How should we finish you off, kid? Oh, I know. The old fashioned way." He wrapped his hand around my throat. _

_I used the last of my magic in voicing my spell, "Sensory Takeover: Enveloping Terror." _

_The man's eyes widened and his hand fell. All sound paused, before he let out a bone-chilling scream. I didn't know what he was seeing, and I didn't care. _

_"__Kill her!" _

_I was drifting, the pain of my wounds seeming to eat me alive. _

_But, even half-conscious I heard it, "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!" A bright light filled the alleyway, and I turned away from it. _

_"__- ,Princess?" I couldn't make out the full sentence. _

_My inhaled sharply as a face appeared in front of my own. His eyes widened for a moment, before he spoke. "Tch. Stealing hotel rooms wasn't enough for you, kid? You had to go piss of a dark guild, too?" He shook his head and his dark eyes looked me over. _

_I laughed weakly. "Shut up and save me, Fullbuster." _

* * *

><p>I was wrenched from the memory, breathing hard. That was unsettling.<p>

"You didn't tell me I would see everything from your perspective! Seeing myself through your eyes was creepy!" I shouted.

"What did you e-" Her voice was cut off by an excited scream.

"They're holding hands! Gray has a girlfriend! Dark haired, green eyed babies! Pink haired, dark eyed babies!"

"W-What? Mira, cut it out!" I flinched, startled by the sudden yell.

Avery's face was flushed and she dropped my hand like it was burning her. "Hey! Don't go getting the wrong idea, lady!"

A terrifying shout was heard from downstairs, "LOVE RIVALLLLLL!"

Avery looked at me, her eyes wide with fear. "What does that mean?"

I shrugged. "It means you need to run."

"W-What!?" She squeaked, sitting up in the bed. "But, I can't run!"

The door to the room slammed open. Juvia's face was blank, but anger radiated off of her in red waves.

"Juvia, what brings you here?" I asked, faking curiosity.

"Juvia can handle Lucy being her love rival, because Lucy is her friend. But, Juvia will not tolerate a stranger taking away Gray-sama's love!" She pointed a single finger at Avery.

"Ah, Miss Juvia. I promise I'm not your love rival." Avery's voice shook slightly and she held her hands out in surrender. "Gray helped save me last night. That's all. After I'm healed, I'm hitting the road. You won't ever hear from me again."

"Oh, if that's the case Juvia will not harm you." Juvia smiled, content with Avery's response. She left the room, stepping over an unconscious Mira, who had hearts dancing over her head.

Avery let out a ragged breath. "Fullbuster. What was the point in saving me just to get me nearly killed again?!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it, hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. **

**No promises, though. **

**Anyways, **

**Thanks for reading, lovelies. **

**'Vieve. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CHAPTER FIVE. YAY. I almost didn't write this, because I cut my hand today and it hurt really bad and I'm a super crybaby. Apparently, I am not smart enough to use scissors. Anyways, enjoy! (P.S. I noticed a lot of mistakes after I posted this chapter. I've caught a lot of them and went back to fix them, but if you see any more let me know. Okay?)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

A few days had passed and Wendy still hadn't cleared Avery to leave. And in those few days she seemed to have captured the hearts of every member of the guild. After I got to know her, she actually seemed pretty sweet. She decided against letting Wendy heal her feet, stating that she needed 'to have some consequences for walking alone like that.' I guess the wounds will remind her not to do it again, or something. I dunno. She's walking now, though. So, that's good.

She seems to get along with Lucy the most. Their laughter filters through the hall on a regular basis, bringing a smile to everyone's faces. I think it's great for Lucy. She's been missing Natsu quite a lot lately, not that she'll admit it. I guess I don't have any room to talk, though. Even I kinda miss the stupid pyro.

"Lucy! What am I?" Avery shouted across the room. She curled her fingers above her head, and meowed. She rubbed her head against Bixlow's shoulder and I expected him to freak out or make some perverted comment. My eyes widened when all he did was laugh and tousle her hair.

"You gotta make it harder than that, kid." He laughed. That made me chuckle. She's going to yell at him for that.

She blinked at him, then spoke, "What should I pretend to be then, Bix?"

My brows furrowed. She didn't yell at him. Or hit him. Or do any of the things she does to me. Bixlow leaned close, his mouth next to her ear. He whispered something, but I didn't wait for him to finish.

"Yo, Avery. How come he can call you 'kid', but I can't?" I glared at her from where I was sitting. She skipped over and leaned on the table, resting her weight on her forearms.

"You really wanna know, Fullbuster?" She questioned. I nodded in response. She let out a long sigh then leaned towards my ear, much like Bix had done to her. It gave me a good view down her shirt, and I felt my cheeks heat slightly. I averted my eyes. She inhaled before she whispered, "Because…YOU'RE SO FUN TO PICK ON!" I slapped a hand over my ear and winced as she straightened.

She giggled, "I got you good, huh?" The rest of the guild laughed with her. This was her ongoing game. To see how many ways she could trick me in a day. I huffed out a breath and it teased the hair across my forehead. I wanted to grumble and complain, but her laughter was infectious and soon I was laughing, too.

"I'll get you back, Avery. Just wait."

She was moving to join Lucy at the counter, but didn't hesitate to say, "You said that the last four times, Fullbuster."

I just shook my head, ignoring the looks the rest of the guild was giving us.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

"Can I check your feet? You know, you really shouldn't be walking around so much." Wendy frowned and I shrugged.

"They feel fine, though." I removed my shoes and socks. They were still bandaged, but I was being honest when I said they didn't hurt. I wiggled my toes as she inspected them.

The blue haired girl sighed. "They are healing pretty well. The more shallow cuts are fully healed. It's these few deep ones that you need to worry about. There's still a good risk of you getting an infection. That means you're going to be here for a few more days at least." She wrapped them with new bandages, then glanced up at me. Her eyes were large and apologetic.

I flashed her a grin, "That's alright. It's pretty fun here. You guys are really entertaining."

She laughed, "This guild is something, that's for sure."

I pulled my socks and shoes back on, then plopped down beside Lucy.

"I never did get to guess what animal you were." Her eyes shined with delight as Mira placed a large smoothie in front of her.

"Ah, you're right. Want me to go again?" I asked.

"Nah," She laughed. "It's 'kay. Just don't get so distracted flirting with Gray next time."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

I barely contained my laughter as Avery rested her chin in one hand, and closed her eyes. "Who want to flirt with that weirdo?" Her attempt at being nonchalant failed, seeing as her cheeks were stained crimson.

Oh, Mira. You're going to have fun with this one.

"Hmm." I sipped my smoothie, and spun my seat around to face the tables in the middle of the guild. "Maybe I'm wrong then."

Avery copied me and stated matter-of-factly, "You are, Luce."

I felt a stab of longing go through me. Natsu was supposed to be back by now, wasn't he? I frowned, and Avery spoke again after noticing my expression.

"What's wrong?"

I forced a smile, "Ahah, nothing. I just miss somebody is all."

She nodded and sighed, "Me too."

That wasn't what I expected. I was used to the 'he'll be back soon' s or 'don't worry, I'm sure he's fine'.

"Who do you miss, Avery?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Don't get me wrong. I know eavesdropping is bad, but I couldn't help it.

"My brother and my parents." She stirred her drink with her straw and laughed half-heartedly. "It's life story time, huh?"

Lucy nodded, "But, only if you want to talk about it, I mean."

"It's fine." Her gaze was focused on her cup as she spoke. "When I was little, my brother and I did everything together. I seriously mean everything. My brother was the person I looked up to. He protected me from anyone who made fun of me. But, when we were seven, he disappeared. I remember that it was storming. I hated storms. The thunder scared me so badly I couldn't think straight, let alone sleep. So, I did what I always did. I went to sleep with him. It always made me feel better to have him by my side. But, when I went to his room, he wasn't there. My parents were frantic after I told them. They searched all over town. The police couldn't find him either." Her tear filled eyes met Lucy's.

"Do you know what that's like? To realize that your twin is gone. That you don't know where he is or if he's okay?" Her body shook, but she didn't let the tears fall. Most of the guild was listening now.

"I didn't speak for six months." She whispered. "I think it was just the shock of it all. I blamed myself for a long time, thinking I had done something to make him leave. Seven year old minds are crazy things. My parents couldn't look at me without being reminded of him, so they just...stopped looking." Her voice was quiet now and it felt a weight on my chest. Who the hell does that to their kid?

"Then, my dad got sick. Something to do with his brain, I guess. No one ever really told me. My mom took off, saying that she couldn't handle it anymore." She laughed, "What kind of woman leaves her child alone with a crazy man? Even if it is her father."

I had to strain to hear the next part and when I did, I swear I felt fire in my veins. "I was 15 when he attacked me." She shrugged. "He didn't know who I was."

She sighed deeply, "I know you saw it, Luce. You and Wendy." Lucy inhaled sharply, her hand resting on her stomach. What was she talking about?

"After that, I left. It's been two years and I've been on my own ever since." Tears trickled down her face. She rubbed at them, angrily. "Damnit. After all this time, you'd figure I would stop being so weak."

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone else beat me to it.

"Crying is not a sign of weakness, child. It is a sign of your strength. You have carried this burden of a terrible life on your shoulders for so long, yet you have not dared to push it aside. To try and forget. Which you and I both know is something you are very capable of."

Avery glanced upwards, her eyes widening at the sight of Master Markarov. He stood on the second floor balcony that overlooked the guild hall. "Tell me something. When you look at these guild members, what do you see?"

She scanned the room, "I see people who are kind. And helpful. And strong."

"And yet there is not one person in this room who has not shed a tear. So, you see? Crying does not make you weak, my dear."

Avery nodded, and wiped her eyes. It seemed as if Master was done talking, but after a few moments, he spoke again. "You don't have to be alone, you know. You could join Fairy Tail." He grinned. "I'm sure you could find some group of hooligans to help you search for your brother." He gave Lucy and I a pointed look.

"That's a great idea, Master!" Mira exclaimed. "Then Gray and Avery can get to know each other better! Don't they just look like they'd make the perfect couple!"

I walked over and rubbed a hand down my face, "Mira. Chill out with the matchmaking already."

Avery pondered it for a moment, "Would you guys really help me?"

I laughed. "Do you even have to ask? Helping you will give me more time to get back at you." I bumped her shoulder with my own.

"Anyone here would be willing to help, Avery." Lucy stated.

Avery bumped my shoulder like I had done, a smile on her face, "I guess I'm joining then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**'Vieve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** I just want to thank you guys for reading my story! Here's chapter 6. Oh, and I realized that I put the wrong age last chapter. To clarify, Avery was seven when her brother disappeared, not six. Sorry about that! I went back and changed it. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"So, where'd you get the guild mark at?"

She extended her arm, and there it was. Right below the crease of her elbow. "I wanted it somewhere that no one else had it." She traced the outline of it with her finger. "I almost chose red, but I like the blue more."

"Bet you can't guess where mine is." I taunted, tugging on a strand of her hair. Avery and I had become close friends in the past few days. I hadn't expected to become friends with her. Not this quickly at least. But, now I was stopping by Lucy's apartment every morning and the three of us walked to the guild together. I had gotten closer to Lucy, too. But, I think that's just because Erza and Natsu are gone. After they get back, Lucy and I are going to ask if Avery can join our team. Wendy already said she doesn't mind.

She only scoffed, "It's on your chest. You didn't have any clothes on the first time we met, remember?" She said it so innocently but I knew it was only a matter of time before someone made a comment.

"So, you just get straight to business, ice dick? I didn't figure you'd be the type." Gajeel confessed. He stood just inside the door with Levy by his side.

And there it was.

"Hi, guys!" Levy called out.

A chorus of, "Welcome back!" Rang throughout the guild.

"Avery, this is-" I looked back and faltered. Her gaze was glued onto Gajeel, terror written all over her features.

"Avery, what's wrong?" I gripped her shoulder. Her gaze never left Gajeel, but her hand gripped my own and I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>He landed a kick to my side and I cried out. A few of my ribs were broken, that much I could tell. <em>

_He laughed, "Gihi, you're not gonna talk, huh? More fun for me then." He fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me up, my feet no longer touching the ground. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed, trying to pry his hand from my hair. He drew his fist back. There was a moment of pain, and then blissful darkness._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gajeel<strong>

I smelled her as soon as I came in. She was terrified and I couldn't blame her. Her eyes never left me. Until Gray stepped into her line of sight, that is. He tugged her close to him and whispered into her ear.

Even so, I still heard it. And what he said struck me deep.

"Avery, it's okay. He's not that man anymore. Gajeel was lost before. I don't even know if he realized it then. But, he's changed. He would never harm anyone unless they were a threat to us. He may look big and menacing, but he's a good guy. You saw that girl he came in with? He protects her. I think he would give his life for her. And not only her, but for any member of this guild. Trust me. I know the man he was before. Those things he did to you? He did that to Levy and Lucy, too. He attacked our guild. But, that's all in the past. Just like what happened to you. The man who did that doesn't exist anymore. So, please forgive him."

I know what I did to that girl. I brutalized her for information she didn't even have. Information I _knew_ she didn't have. It replayed over and over in my mind. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost missed it.

I almost missed her whisper, "I'll try…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Levy<strong>

Lucy halted mid-sentence, her eyes following something behind me. I turned around and barely contained my gasp. Gajeel was kneeling before the new girl, his dark hair tumbling down his back.

His voice was quiet, but the whole guild still heard him speak, "I'm sorry. What I did to you is something you should never forgive me for. But, I will still ask you for it. Please forgive me."

The new girl crouched beside him. She placed her hand on his cheek and murmured something. I felt a surge of jealousy. Lucy placed a hand on my arm, mouthing 'I'll explain later.'

She stayed that way for a minute or two before letting her hand fall.

Her voice was clear and loud as she said, "I forgive you."

The guild was quiet for a moment and Gajeel had yet to move. The girl spoke again, a scowl on her face. "Yo. I said I forgive you, you big lug nut. So, get up."

The rest of the guild laughed as Gajeel stood. He smiled slightly before taking his seat in the corner, the shadows surrounding him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Avery was falling asleep at the table. She'd start a sentence and trail off in the middle of it. She'd done it four times now, and it made me chuckle every time.

"Ah, Avery. Why don't you go home and go to bed?" Lucy suggested. Avery had been staying with Lucy lately. Just until she started jobs and got a place of her own.

"Too dark." Avery mumbled, drifting off again. Lucy shot a confused look my way.

"She doesn't want to walk alone in the dark." I clarified. I shook Avery's shoulder. "C'mon, kid. I'll walk you home."

"Not a kid." She rubbed her eyes in attempts to stay awake. She wobbled on her feet as she stood and I sighed. I crouched down, glad Juvia wasn't here to see this. She would skin Avery alive.

"Get on my back. I'll just carry you." She complied, climbing on. I hooked my arms under her legs, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stood and gave everyone a wave. "See you tomorrow, guys."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

"They're so cute." Mira declared excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know, they're kinda like you and Natsu, Lucy." Wendy said. She smiled cutely, but I shrugged. I didn't like hearing about Natsu. It only made me worry.

I flinched at a clash of thunder. Then, the sound of metal had everyone looking towards the front of the hall.

A red haired female was walking through the door, water dripping from her armor.

"Erza! You're back! How was your job?" I asked.

The redheaded mage waved off my question. "Same as always. Who was that with Gray?" She pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

"That's Avery. She's our newest member."

"It seems that I missed a lot while I was away. Fill me in?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I got a new follower. **

**I'm so excited!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**'Vieve. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Chapter 7. I wasn't going to write today, because I'm super tired. But, whatever. I don't know how comfortable I am with this one, but oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Avery had slept the whole way here, oblivious to the rain. She woke up as I stood in front of Lucy's door, murmuring something about her key in her pocket. But, I didn't need it. Lucy's key was etched in my memory, so I just made a copy out of ice. When entered the apartment and I set Avery on the couch. I tried the light switch, but nothing happened. The power must be out or something. I couldn't just leave her here alone, so I moved to go sit in the chair beside her, but I think she misunderstood my actions. Her small hand gripped my sleeve.

"Please, don't leave." Her voice was quiet and laced with sadness.

"I'm not leaving, kid." I expected an outburst, but she was silent. We sat that way for a while, with nothing but the sound of our breathing and the rain on the roof. Until a flash of lightning illuminated the room, that is. She inhaled sharply, and then I understood why she asked me to stay.

'_I remember that it was storming. I hated storms.'_

"Avery," I groaned. "Why didn't you say something?" I rubbed a hand down my face and shifted to the couch. Her body shook with every clash of thunder. Something I hadn't been able to see in the darkened room. I lifted her head, and placed it in my lap. My fingers delved into her hair, running gently over her scalp. "How about I tell you a story, okay?" I felt her nod, but barely.

"Alright. Okay, so, uh. Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. People in his town often called him the 'little raven boy.' He was an orphan. His parents had been killed and he was dedicated to defeating the beast that murdered them. He couldn't do it without first strengthening his magic. So, he roamed for days, searching for the perfect master. No one seemed right. Until finally, he found her. She was beautiful like a princess, with a mouth like a sailor. They trained for weeks and although her methods were a little…strange, he could feel is magic power growing. His master soon became like a mother to him, even though he'd never admit it." I rested my head on the couch, my gaze glued to the ceiling. I don't even know why I started telling her this. I could have just as easily made something up. That was my intent. But, her shaking had stopped so I continued.

"There was another boy who was being taught by this master. She trained them both, every single day. Until the beast came stomping into their town. The little boy was over confident and full of need for vengeance. He ran towards the beast, determined to use a spell that would encase the beast in ice. But, he never got the chance. His master charged ahead, and used the spell instead. The spell uses the casters body to form the ice. She was gone in the blink of an eye." I paused before continuing. "She saved him from the very same beast that killed his parents. From the beast that haunted his dreams every night. I guess somewhere along the way, when she had become a mother to him, he became her son." I was fighting off tears and Avery was silent. I don't know if she realized that this was my story. My life. I cleared my throat to finish.

"And so the boy began to roam, again. He was lost. Not only physically, but mentally, too. And he was angry. So, _fucking_ angry with his master. He didn't understand. She shouldn't have done it. Eventually, he found a guild. This guild accepted him. They loved him and treated him like family. They _are_ his family. He's been there ever since. The end." I think she fell asleep. Good. I let out a ragged sigh and that's when she moved. In an instant, she was on her knees, straddling my legs. Her arms were around my neck and I could feel her tears on my skin. She hugged me tightly. Tighter than anyone ever had before. After a moment of shock, I hugged her back, willing my tears not to fall. I still think of Ur all the time. Anyone who says it gets easier is full of shit.

After a few moments, Avery pulled away, her green eyes searching my own. I've never seen her eyes so close before. They aren't just one shade of green. And there's a ring of orange around her iris. I never noticed. Her bottom lip trembled and I wanted to kiss the shakiness away.

Wait. What? I felt my face flush. No, I don't like her. That was a fluke feeling. I couldn't possibly have feelings for her. She's my friend, that's all. I had almost convinced myself.

But, then she had to go and do it. She had to whisper my name with that trembling lip and look at me with those tear filled eyes and I was gone.

I made a split second decision. A decision not to be like Natsu and Lucy.

So, I kissed her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Yo, Happy. Let's stop by the guild!" I grinned, excited to be back in Magnolia. The training had gone well. I definitely felt stronger.

"Aye, sir! I want some fish!" He drooled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe in a few days we can get Lucy to go on a job with us. I wonder how she's been paying her rent."

"She probably got Gray to go with her. Maybe they got super close and are a couple now. I think Gray's been eyeing her for a while." I felt my blood boil. He can't have her. She's mine. I got more pissed off with every step, until I heard Happy snicker.

"You liiiiiiike her." I groaned and turned the corner. I could see the guild hall looming down the street.

My face broke into a grin, and I shouted, "Race ya!"

I took off, but Happy used his max speed and beat me.

I pouted and pushed open the door.

"We're back!" The guild was pretty empty. I guess it is kind of late. But, Lucy is here! I threw my arm around her shoulder and grinned. She shrugged it off and turned away, ignoring me.

"Aw, c'mon, Luce. I know you missed me." She didn't speak, but I could see her fighting a smile. That was good enough for me. I sat down beside her.

"So, what's been going on, guys?" They started to speak, but I got distracted. I inhaled through my nose, and my face contorted with confusion.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked, worry written across her face.

"There's a weird smell here." I turned to asked Gajeel and Wendy if they could smell it, but they weren't here. I shrugged and ignored it.

"Luuuuucyyyyy, do you have any fish at your house?" Happy groaned from the counter. "Lily ate all the fish here!" His voice was full of outrage and I chuckled.

"I'm sure Lucy has lots of food for us to eat, little buddy." She only glared at me.

"I don't, actually. And now that I know you guys are okay, I'm going home for some well needed sleep." Does that mean she worried about us? I don't know why, but that made me happy. She stretched her arms over head and yawned.

"I'll walk you home, Luce." She nodded and we said our goodbyes.

It was silent as we walked to her apartment. She seemed pissed off and I know better than to bother her. She finally spoke. "You're a jerk, you know! You could have at least taken a lacrima to check in every once in a while! I can't believe I worried about you, you stupid pyro!"

"But, if I had taken a lacrima, I never would have gotten any training done. I would have spent all my time trying to talk to you." The sight of her flushed face made me grin.

"S-stupid. Watch what you say." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're so wei-" I extended my arm to the side, making her stop. We were outside her apartment now, and the scent was even stronger. But, now it was mixed with another smell. I inhaled deeply.

"Luce, why is Gray in your apartment with someone? And why was the other person inside the guild, too?"

"Oh! We got a new member. Her name is Avery. She's been staying with me. Gray carried her home. They're best friends now, I think. He's probably just waiting for me to get there so she isn't alone. And since she's staying with me that means that you can't come crawling into my bed anymore. She'll get the wrong idea." Lucy pointed a long finger at me. "Got it?"

I sighed, "But, your bed is so comfy. Can I meet her since we're already here?" I was actually kind of excited. We haven't had a new member for a while. I wonder if she's strong. Maybe she'll fight me!

She nodded and we ran up the stairs. Lucy grabbed the door handle and twisted. But, when the door opened she let out a shriek. I chuckled as her finger pointed once more. This time, it wasn't at me.

"Y-you two!" A girl with pink hair was sitting on Gray's lap. Gray's fingers were tangled in her long hair, and her hand was fisted in his shirt. Their lips ripped apart at Luce's shout and their cheeks were stained crimson as they looked over.

Gray winced and ran a hand through his dark locks, "Uh, hey Lucy. Hey, Natsu. When did you get back?"

The girl's eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly. She was staring at me and her voice was so quiet even I had trouble hearing her.

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Was That what you were expecting? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know! **

**More people are following my story & it makes me so happy. **

**Anyways, **

**Thanks for reading, **

**'Vieve. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** This chapter is just a rollercoaster of emotions. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

His hair…that grin…his name…It couldn't be. My lips parted in shock and his name flew from my mouth, "Natsu…"

He grinned at me and held out his hand, "Yo, I'm Natsu. You must be Avery, right? Lucy told me about you. We should fight sometime."

His words were like a knife to the gut. He doesn't remember. All this searching for nothing…

His hand was still hovering in the air and suddenly I was angry. So _damned_ angry. All I ever wanted was to find him. To find the one person who I cared about most in the whole world, and he didn't even remember me.

I slapped his hand away. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room. "I hate you!" I shouted. I removed myself from Gray's lap and stood. "You're the worst kind of person, not even remembering your own sister. Your twin! I went through so much to find you and you don't even remember me!" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "What about mom and dad? Do you remember them? Mom left me, you know? Left me with dad. Who, by the way, went fucking crazy!"

"Avery…" Lucy reached a hand out in an attempt to comfort me, but I was beyond comforting.

"No!" I yelled at her, and she drew her hand back. I glared daggers at Natsu. "He attacked me. He didn't know who I was!" I tugged my shirt up, revealing the scar across my stomach. "I was fifteen! He held me on the ground and sliced me open. He laughed when he did it. You hear that? He laughed! The neighbors heard me scream and that's the only reason I'm alive!"

Gray inhaled sharply behind me, but I ignored it. Natsu's eyes widened as they fell upon my skin, but he had no other reaction.

"You left me, Natsu. Why? What did I do to make you leave?" I was bent at the waist, shouting with every ounce of energy I had.

All he did was stare at me.

I shoved passed him and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

I rubbed the back of my neck, staring in confusion at the door Avery just bolted out of.

"What just happened, guys?"

"Natsu, what exactly do you remember about the time before Igneel found you?" Lucy asked. Gray didn't stick around for me to answer. He left the same way Avery did, cursing as he did so.

"Ah, I don't remember anything, really. But, there's no way I could be her brother. I'd definitely remember that."

Lucy only shook her head. "You said it yourself, Natsu. You don't remember anything."

"She's got me confused with someone, Luce. There's no way we're twins. We don't even look alike."

I winced and rubbed my jaw after she hit me.

"You're such an idiot! You two look exactly alike!" She paused. "Except your eyes. I wonder why they're different."

"Because she's not my sister, that's why." I was starting to get annoyed. Avery had no proof that we're related. As far as I'm concerned, Igneel is my family.

Lucy glared at me. "Whatever, Natsu. I'm going to bed." I grinned at this, until she spoke again, that is. "And you're not sleeping with me."

I pouted and climbed out the window. "You're no fun, Luce."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"Avery! C'mon. Where the hell did you go?" It was still pouring. I was soaked, my clothes sticking to my skin. She had to be in the same state.

I almost missed her crouching form. I ran right passed the alley before I realized and doubled back. She was just as soaked as I was. I stopped in front of her, and my heart nearly broke as she looked up at me, her green eyes filled with tears as she spoke, "Why doesn't he remember, Gray? I don't understand. We were so close…"

I grabbed her hand and tugged her up so she was standing. I cupped her face in my hands, gently. "The first thing to know about Natsu, is that he's as dense as they come." I pressed my lips to her forehead, not as someone who was attracted to her, but as her friend. "I hate seeing you so upset, Avery."

"I'm sorry..."

"Can you show me something? Something from your memories with Natsu?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

And I was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu, look! Isn't my new dress pretty?" I questioned. I was excited. Mommy just bought me this dress today. I spun in circles then halted, facing my brother. <em>

_He tapped his chin in mock contemplation then shrugged, "Sayo's new one is better." Sayo is our neighbor. She comes over to play a lot. I think she has a crush on Natsu. _

_I snatched up a pillow from my bed, "You're so mean!" I threw the pillow at him and pouted. He caught it and laughed. _

"_I'm joking, sheesh. Of course I like it." _

_I pointed a finger at him, "You better not be lying, Natsu!" He held his hand over his heart in promise. _

"_I'm not. Can we go play, now?" He tugged on a strand of my hair and I smacked his hand. He always pulls my hair and it hurts sometimes. _

"_At the park?" I asked. _

"_Yep!" He grinned at me and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and we raced out of the house. _

_The park had just been built last week and a bunch of kids played there now. Natsu and I ran to the swings. We had a competition every day to see who could go the highest. As soon as I sat on the swing, a rough hand shoved me from behind. _

"_I'm swinging here. Go away."_

"_But, I was here first!" I shouted. The boy pushed me again. In seconds he was on his back, with Natsu standing over him. _

"_Don't touch my sister. You might be bigger than me, but I'll still beat you up!" He raised his fists in anger._

"_Whatever. I didn't want that swing anyways. You're stupid and your sister is, too." I tugged on my brothers' arm. _

"_C'mon, Natsu. I don't want you to get in trouble. We can go play somewhere else." He stared at the other boy for a moment before complying. _

"_Alright." Natsu grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the monkey bars._

* * *

><p>I slowly became aware of everything around me. My breathing was heavy. Seeing her memories, being inside her mind, was exhilarating. Avery stood in front of me, a small smile on her face. She looked happy. But, then she opened her eyes and it was like the world came crashing down around her. The smile fell from her lips and I would do anything to put it back.<p>

"He really is your brother. Wow." It's not like I didn't believe her, but seeing proof of it made it so much more real.

"I told you," She whispered.

I rested my forehead on hers and spoke. "Show me something else. Anything."

She looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

I was gone in seconds.

* * *

><p>"<em>And so the boy began to roam, again. He was lost. Not only physically, but mentally, too. And he was angry. So, fucking angry with his master. He didn't understand. She shouldn't have done it. Eventually, he found a guild. This guild accepted him. They loved him and treated him like family. They are his family. He's been there ever since. The end." He sounded so broken. So empty. His voice had wavered throughout the whole thing. Did he think I wouldn't notice that he was speaking about himself? <em> _I sat up and straddled his legs, pressing my face into his neck. I wound my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. I know all too well what it's like to be broken. _

_I was shocked when he hugged me back. I haven't been hugged in so long. Too long. _

_I pulled away and studied his face. He's so attractive and I don't even think he notices. My lip trembled as I fought back tears. _

"_Gray…"_

_My eyes widened as he kissed me. His lips were soft and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped me. His hand tangled in my hair and the quiet moan he let out gave me chills. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pulled him closer wanting, no needing, more. Ice danced across the cushion beside us and trailed over the back of the couch. He was losing control of his magic. I was blushing terribly now, but I didn't care. Gray Fullbuster was a temptation I had been fighting for a while now. We broke apart to breathe and then resumed, coming together more feverishly._

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Avery!" I groaned and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes were big and staring into my soul. "You have no idea what you're even doing to me. You're killing me." The memory seemed to have had the same effect on her. She was struggling to control her breathing.<p>

"Stop talking, Fullbuster." She gripped the back of my head, and her teeth grazed my bottom lip as she kissed me. I let out a string of curses and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her hips against my own. Her free hand slipped under my shirt, her fingers spreading out across my skin.

"So cold," She whispered.

Her shirt was sticking to her skin, outlining every curve and it was driving me crazy.

I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, and suddenly hers was dancing with mine. I pulled her closer, grinding my hips against her own.

There was nothing but us in that moment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. G-Gray and Avery…out in the open. Anyone could walk by and see them!

And someone did.

"Gray-sama? W-What are you doing?"

"Juvia…" Gray sighed and rested his forehead against Avery's. He spoke without looking at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"Do not apologize, Gray-sama."

"Gray. Are you such a novice that you cannot control your magic?" Gray cursed as he noticed the ice creeping across the wall.

"Lyon?" He turned towards the voice, confusion etched on his face.

"Yes. As Juvia was saying, do not apologize. Juvia has recently overcome her infatuation with you."

"Juvia is with Lyon now. He makes her happy." She smiled and held up their entwined hands. "So, do not worry. Juvia would just like to recommend that you and Avery find a more suitable place to do such things." She nodded at the two of them and she and Lyon continued walking.

I did the same.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

I turned back around and couldn't help but laugh. Avery had her hands covering her face and she groaned in embarrassment.

"C'mon. I'll take you back to Lucy's."

She froze, "But what if he's still there?" She questioned, her voice quiet.

"He won't be," I reassured her. "Lucy is probably sleeping, so she definitely kicked him out."

"What if Lucy doesn't want me to stay with her anymore? I just yelled at her best friend and I was rude to her…"

"The best thing about Lucy? She always forgives you." I grabbed her hand, and lead her back home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:****Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**I just want to say thanks to my newest followers. **

**And my not so new ones. **

**You guys are great. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**'Vieve. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Chapter 9. Hope you like it?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"Faster! Go faster!" I shouted. Avery and Lucy had come to me a week ago, begging me to train them. I agreed, but only to the physical part. Capricorn is helping them develop their magic farther. A week doesn't seem very long, but they've both become noticeably stronger.

"C'mon, guys. Don't give up. It's the last lap!" I had to pry my eyes from their bouncing chests. Don't judge me.

"My legs are killing me, Gray!" Lucy yelled. "I'm dying!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics. Especially since I was about to change things up.

"First one to cross the finish line can have a candy bar!" I held it straight up in the air and waved the bar back and forth. They both looked at me in shock. I'd been denying them sweets all week.

Avery looked at Lucy, a grin on her face. "I need that candy bar, Luce! So, don't get in my way!" She pushed herself harder, her ponytail flicking back and forth as she ran.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lucy sped up, too.

They rounded the last curve and,

finished the lap at the same time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

"We," I took a few moments to catch my breath, "tied. We can share the candy, okay Lucy?" Lucy nodded in response as she lay on the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

I turned to Gray, "Okay, where's our-."

I nearly cried at the sight of him.

He was eating it!

Our candy!

"What are you doing, you asshat! That's our candy!" I beat on his chest, then tried to pry the bar from his hand. He shoved the rest in his mouth, grinning.

"I _said _whoever finishes _first_ gets the candy. You guys tied."

"Y-you…I can't believe you ate it…" I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands.

He laughed. Complete with body shaking and stomach clutching. "Quit being so dramatic, Avery. You act like you two don't sneak it from Mira when you think I'm not looking."

I rubbed the back of my neck, laughing. "You saw that, huh?"

A flash of light had us both looking over. Capricorn stood beside Lucy, "I believe it is time to begin your sessions."

I groaned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Watching them train with Capricorn was always interesting. Sometimes they battled each other, sometimes Avery worked on her linking range and Lucy worked on summoning a larger amount of spirits. They did none of those things today.

"I want you both to find your raw magic. Raw magic is the magic contained inside you before you try to summon a spirit or cast a spell or change memories. After you've done those things, it isn't raw magic anymore. Find that magic, and push it outwards. Create a sphere around yourselves. Go."

The both nodded and sat on the ground. Capricorn had recently taught them how to block out everything around them. They're breathing steadied, and they inhaled in synch. Avery dropped her chin to her chest and soon Lucy followed suit.

Lucy's response was quick. Magic flowed from her, teasing her hair. She molded it the way she wished and opened her eyes. Her magic was glittering and golden, like stars. Her mouth dropped in awe but soon closed as the edges of her sphere began to waver. She strengthened it again, refocusing.

I turned to see Avery's, but there was nothing. We sat that way for another minute before her eyes opened and she sighed.

"I don't understand. I can touch that magic. As soon as I try to push it outwards, to make it do what I want, it's like it turns to stone. It refuses. What am I doing wrong?" She turned to Capricorn, her fists in her lap.

"You're trying to force it to do something it doesn't normally do. You can't force it out of you in one go. You have to go slowly." Lucy smiled at her, her own sphere gone as she lost focus. "I did the same thing at first. Try again. You can do it."

Avery nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed. Lucy did the same.

After a few moments I saw it. It was like a second skin, seeping out of her. Her magic wrapped around her body and ever so slowly stretched outwards. Where Lucy's magic had been a glittering gold, Avery's was the lightest blue. So light of a color, it was nearly clear.

The two had sat pretty far apart from each other, so their magic never touched. They were both sitting there, two perfect magical spheres around them. I grinned, proudly.

"I want you to make them larger. As large as you can." Capricorn spoke, nodding at their success.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

It's getting harder to control. I inched my magic out. Farther, farther, farther. There had to be at least 20 feet of space between my body and the edge of the sphere. If you think about it, it's not even really a sphere. It's more of a dome.

Focus, Avery. Inhale. Exhale and inch it farther. As I exhale, I imagine that my breath reaches all the way to the sphere and prods it forward. Then repeat.

I inhaled sharply as Lucy's magic touched my own. It was like a tiny shock across my skin. We both stopped, looking at Capricorn.

"Good. You two are doing ver-"

"Hey, Luce! We're back!"

Him. I flinched and my magic snapped back inside me like a rubber band. It was like my body ignited in flames and I cried out at the momentary pain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

Avery's magic sent tingles throughout my body. It wasn't a terrible feeling. In fact, it kind of felt…nice.

"Hey, Luce! We're back!"

And suddenly it was ripped away. I heard Avery shout in pain and I lost control of my magic. It rocketed back into my body, and the sound I made echoed hers.

It was only a moment of pain, but it was agonizing. We sat there for a moment, before Gray shouted. "What the fuck are you doing, you pyro! They were training!"

Avery's eyes were downcast as she stood. "It's alright, Gray." He glanced at her and sighed. She began walking from the training ground, not glancing back even once.

Natsu had still yet to accept that she was his sister and she avoided him at all costs now. I watched as she walked away, the wind toying with her hair. Natsu was oblivious, of course.

"Let's take a job, Luce!"

I started to reply, but then Avery stopped, her voice carrying on the wind.

"Natsu. Let's fight." The seriousness in her voice made me shudder.

"Avery, you can't fight Natsu!" She ignored me and turned towards us, her face blank.

"If I win, you let me prove that you're my brother." Natsu's eyes narrowed at this, but he didn't speak. "If I lose, I'll erase every memory of you that I have. It'll be like I never met you at all."

"You can't do that! Are you crazy? He's the only family you have! You would really make yourself forget him?" Gray shouted, anger in his voice.

Avery smiled sadly. "Is it worth it anymore, Gray? To have all these memories that do nothing but make me sad, now? I have to avoid my brother, because I can barely look at his face without crying. It's like I've lost him all over again. Is all this pain worth the memories?"

Gray simply shook his head and turned away, walking back to the guild. A flash of hurt touched Avery's face, but she shook it away.

"So, Natsu. Will you fight me?"

He flashed a grin and I knew what was going to leave his mouth next.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: 3 hours<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

A crowd had gathered around the two wizards. Their chatter filled up the field.

"Nastu is definitely going to win!"

"Gihi, Avery is going to wipe the floor with that pyro."

"Natsu-nii! You can do it!"

Avery flinched at this, a series of emotions crossing her face. In seconds, it was gone and her face was a mask once more.

Her body was tense as she searched the crowd and only relaxed as her eyes landed on a single face.

She took a deep breath and then those eyes sought her pink haired twin.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, his face just as serious as Avery's.

"Cool! Cool! Cooooooool!" A reporter from Sorcerer Weekly is here taking pictures of the fight. You'd think that I'd be trying my hardest to get my picture taken, but I lost that desire a long time ago. If they didn't want to feature me, then there's nothing I could do about it. It would be pretty cool, though…

Without warning Natsu charged at Avery, his fist engulfed in flames.

She didn't move.

He was only feet away.

She still wasn't moving!

"Avery what are you doing!?" I shouted. It's like she wanted him to hit her.

A hand landed on my shoulder. Gray.

"She's letting him get close so she can touch him. She doesn't want to exhaust magic on forcing a link."

"A-Ah. Okay."

Natsu's fist drew back, and as it extended towards her, she latched on to his wrist. It didn't stop him. The blow hit her shoulder and Gray cursed beside me.

Avery never let go, though. Her small hand was still wrapped around his wrist and I almost cheered as she counter attacked.

"Memory Link."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

All conversation ceased as Natsu fell to his knees.

It resumed as Avery did the same.

Lucy whispered beside me, "Natsu…" She moved as if to go to him, but I stopped her.

"He's fine, Lucy. Look at them." Avery's eyes were shut and her hand had moved to his face. This had been her plan all along. She wasn't going to wait to see if she beat him.

"She's showing him everything. Every piece of their lives together."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

"_Push me higher, Natsu!" I giggled as the wind blew my hair back. "Higher! I can almost touch the sky!_

* * *

><p>"<em>But, mommy! I don't like peas!" I whined. <em>

"_You have to eat them, Avery. They'll help you get strong like me! Then, no more boys will pick on you 'cause they know you can beat them up!" Natsu grinned at me and mommy and daddy laughed._

* * *

><p>"<em>I win, I win, I win!" Natsu stood and danced in front of me. I giggled. He's so silly.<em>

"_Dance with me, Avery!" He grabbed my hands and hauled me up. We spun in circles and wiggled and jumped all over._

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu, look! Isn't my new dress pretty?" I questioned. I was excited. Mommy just bought me this dress today. I spun in circles then halted, facing my brother.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't touch my sister. You might be bigger than me, but I'll still beat you up!" He raised his fists in anger.<em>

"_Whatever. I didn't want that swing anyways. You're stupid and your sister is, too." I tugged on my brothers' arm. _

"_C'mon, Natsu. I don't want you to get in trouble. We can go play somewhere else." He stared at the other boy for a moment before complying._

* * *

><p><em>The park was full of kids laughing and yelling. I reached for the next bar, but my hair fell over my eyes, making it hard for me to see. My fingertips grazed the bar, but I missed it and yelled as I started to fall. I let out an almost inaudible noise as I was caught. <em>

"_You should be more careful, Avery."_

"_You saved me!" I small girl grinned up at my brother. He was holding me princess-style, shaking his head. He tugged on a strand of my hair. _

"_I shouldn't have had to save you. Be more careful next time, dummy. You could have gotten hurt and then Mom would have gotten mad at me." He set me on the ground. _

"_I'll never get hurt, because you're always by my side!" I giggled and hugged Natsu. He took my hand, and we raced home. Mom told us she would give us cookies when we came back._

* * *

><p><em>I rubbed the tears from my eyes <em>_and pushed open Natsu's door. "N-Natsu." I pulled back the covers on the bed to crawl in beside him, but stopped. His bed was empty and cold._

_Where is he?_

_Thunder cracked outside and I covered my ears as I shook. I wandered farther down the hallway, stopping at my parent's room. _

_Another clash of thunder boomed throughout the house and I raced inside their room, jumping up on the end of their bed. _

_I shook them both. "Can I sleep with you?" My bottom lip quivered as they looked at me. _

"_Why don't you go sleep with Natsu, sweetie?" Daddy asked. _

"_Natsu isn't there," I rubbed my eyes. "So, can I sleep with you?" _

_Daddy gripped my shoulders. "What do you mean Natsu isn't there?"_

"_He isn't sleeping in his bed. I thought he came in here with you." I stared at him with wide eyes as he darted from the bed. I heard his feet pound on the floor as he raced to Natsu's room. _

"_Mommy, where's Natsu?" _

_Daddy was running through the house now, shouting my brother's name. _

_Mommy pulled me close as Daddy came back into the room, "He's not here!"_

* * *

><p><em>Mommy and Daddy won't look at me anymore. The doctor keeps asking me questions, but I can't make the words come out. <em>

_While mommy and daddy won't look at me, this doctor looks at me a lot. I just want him to leave me alone. _

_I just want Natsu back..._

_I curled up on the table, turning away from the doctor and his eyes that look too much._

* * *

><p><em>The ink was a stark contrast to the white of the paper. <em>

_Happy 13__th__ birthday, Natsu!_

_Maybe this is the year you'll come back home. I'm going to wish harder this time and look for more shooting stars. _

_Mom left us. She said she can't handle being here without you. Dad keeps forgetting things. I feel so alone, Natsu. _

_Please, just come back._

_I need you. _

_Love, _

_Avery._

* * *

><p><em>Happy 14<em>_th__ birthday, Natsu. _

_What am I doing wrong? _

_Why won't you come back? _

_I have magic. I wonder if you do, too. _

_I tried to use it to help dad remember. _

_It didn't work. He still forgets my name. _

_I need you. _

_Please, come back. _

_Love,_

_Avery._

* * *

><p><em>We're 15 now, Natsu. <em>

_It's crazy, huh? _

_I don't think dad remembers me at all, sometimes. _

_I saw mom the other day. She pretended not to know me. _

_I've been saving up money so that I can find someone to help dad. _

_I don't want him to forget me completely._

_He's all that I have left._

_I hope you're okay, wherever you are. _

_Please come find me._

_Love, _

_Avery._

* * *

><p><em>Sweet 16. <em>

_Mine consisted of fighting._

_I take wizarding jobs now. _

_I'm on my own. _

_Dad forgot me completely._

_He attacked me. _

_I didn't want to leave! _

_But, I couldn't stay there. Not anymore. _

_I've been looking for you. That's the point of all this. _

_I'm going to find you, Natsu. _

_I swear!_

_Love, _

_Avery._

* * *

><p><em>His hair…that grin…his name…It couldn't be. My lips parted in shock and his name flew from my mouth, "Natsu…"<em>

_He grinned at me and held out his hand, "Yo, I'm Natsu. You must be Avery, right? Lucy told me about you. We should fight sometime." _

_His words were like a knife to the gut. He doesn't remember. All this searching for nothing…_

_His hand was still hovering in the air and suddenly I was angry. So damned angry. All I ever wanted was to find him. To find the one person who I cared about most in the whole world, and he didn't even remember me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it worth it anymore, Gray? To have all these memories that do nothing but make me sad, now? I have to avoid my brother, because I can barely look at his face without crying. It's like I've lost him all over again. Is all this pain worth the memories?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"And so the boy began to roam, again. He was lost. Not only physically, but mentally, too. And he was angry. So, fucking angry with his master. He didn't understand. She shouldn't have done it. Eventually, he found a guild. This guild accepted him. They loved him and treated him like family. They are his family. He's been there ever since. The end." He sounded so broken. So empty. His voice had wavered throughout the whole thing. Did he think I wouldn't notice that he was speaking about himself? <em> _I sat up and straddled his legs, pressing my face into his neck. I wound my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. I know all too well what it's like to be broken. _

_I was shocked when he hugged me back. I haven't been hugged in so long. Too long. _

* * *

><p>I ripped myself from her mind, breathing hard. Everyone was quiet around us. What the hell was that? I opened my eyes, and they immediately latched on to the girl in front of me.<p>

I looked at her crying face, and felt like the shittiest person in the world.

"Avery…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**'Vieve.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Chapter 10. Yay. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

"_I believe you." _

Those words have been echoing in my head for days. He believes me! Now, I'm not a fool. I don't think that everything will suddenly go back to the way it was when we were kids. But, maybe in time, they will. All this excitement is filling me up and I feel like I could burst at any moment.

I've been debating with myself over whether or not to tell her. I know where she is. It's the same place she's been this whole time.

In the end, I decided that she had a right to know.

So, I wrote to her.

_**Dear mother, **_

_**I've found him. Natsu is alive. He's part of a guild in Magnolia. Fairy Tail. **_

_**-Avery **_

I doubt she'll even show up

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: Two Weeks.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Avery and I haven't done anything since that night in the alleyway. We both just go on pretending like nothing happened. I know she still thinks about it, though. I catch her looking at me with scarlet cheeks.

Speaking of scarlet, I heard that Erza has been taking loads of time off to be with Jellal. And it if it's true, then I'm glad. Out of all of us, Erza's the one who deserves to be happy the most. She sacrifices so much for all of us.

My thoughts were interrupted by a face in front of mine. A face with big green eyes and a pouting lip.

"I'm bored, Gray. Let's go do something." She announced. I can think of a few things to occupy our time…

I cleared my throat, "What do you want to do?"

Before she could respond, the doors to the guild flew open and a middle aged woman walked in. Her hair was dark, but tendrils of gray could be seen. She wore a suit, and her heels clicked on the floor with every step.

"Where is he? Where is Natsu?" Her voice rang through the guildhall, ceasing all conversation.

"Mom…"Avery gripped my arm, her wide-eyed gaze glued to the woman.

"Where is my son?" The woman shouted this time.

Whispers filled the empty air.

Everyone watched as Natsu silently stood and walked towards her. The woman's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes landed upon him.

"I-It's true…you're alive.." She reached out as if to touch him, but Natsu stepped out of her reach.

Avery stood, "M-Mom. I didn't think you would come."

The woman snapped at her, "Of course I came. He's my son."

No one spoke for a moment. Then Natsu began laughing. But, he wasn't amused.

"That was your reasoning? Because I'm your son?" His laughter stopped and his face contorted with anger. "People like you really piss me off. I've seen it all, you know? Every letter Avery ever wrote to you asking you to come help her. She's your daughter and you didn't go! She was attacked because you didn't go!"

"You believed her? Avery Silver is a liar. That's all she does is lie, lie, lie." Her mother laughed angrily.

Avery's voice was quiet as she spoke, "That's not true…"

"There she goes again! Lying once more! C'mon sweetheart, tell them all. Tell them all about your lies. Better yet, I'll tell them for you."

"Shut up." Avery was shaking now, her voice low.

"I'll tell them all about how it's all your fault."

"Shut up." Avery repeated, louder this time.

"About how Natsu told you he was going on an adventure. He told you where he was going. But, little miss Memory Maker couldn't remember where it was. It's all your fault we couldn't find him!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Avery screamed.

Her mother looked as if she was going to speak again, but her hands flew to her lips. Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was starting to panic.

"Well, that's a handy trick, huh?" Natsu grinned at Avery.

"I don't even know what I did." Avery responded, the anger sapped from her body.

"It's the third Level, my dear." Master Makarov appeared in the doorway, his small body shadowed by the sun behind him. "I have the suspicion that you've been capable for a while now, but were not aware. Your emotions forced this magic out of you. You must be careful to control it in the future."

He walked towards her mother, a frown on his face. "Mrs. Silver. Avery's capacity for her third Level is very slight. This should fade by the end of the day. You got lucky this time."

"One last thing," I stood, making sure I could be heard clearly, "If you ever speak to my best friend like that again, you'll have to deal with me." The rest of the guild spoke in agreement.

"Now, Mrs. Silver. You may leave." Master dismissed her, but her pleading eyes flicked to Natsu.

"I don't even remember you, lady. You may be my mother, but you don't seem to be a very good one." He threw his arm around Avery. "The only people I need are my guildmates and my sister."

Avery's gasp made me smile. All she ever wanted was her brother back. Now she finally has him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

I let out a sigh as she stalked out.

Avery's voice had me looking down at her, "You called me your sister." She seemed shocked.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "I told you I believed you, didn't I? You're my sister, so it's my job to protect you from anyone who is being mean to you, right?" Was I doing it wrong?

"Absolutely." Her smile made me grin in response.

"So, our last name is Silver?" I scrunched up my nose and Avery laughed. "I think you should go by whichever name you prefer." She shrugged. "I think Dragneel sounds more badass, honestly."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want her to be upset that I didn't want to be called Natsu Silver. I mean, c'mon. Avery noticed my reaction and laughed again.

Reedus was standing in front of us, extending a piece of paper towards us. "Reedus, what-?"

It was a drawing of the two of us. We had our backs pressed together and our arms crossed over our chests. Our clothing was similar, me in my normal attire and Avery in a shirt the color of my vest. She had on boots that came up to the middle of her calf and her pants were dark in color. Avery's hair was spilling down her back between us. It made me realize just how much we _do_ look alike. Except our eyes.

"Yo, Avery. Have our eyes always been different colors?" I questioned. If anyone was going to know the answer, it would be her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Your eyes were the same color as mine. I'm not sure why they're different now."

I was still curious, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: ****Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, you lovely people. **

**'Vieve. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****I honestly didn't think I would update until Saturday. But, I ended up having some free time today. So, here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Avery slapped a job request onto the table in front of me, "Can we go?"

I took a minute to look it over. It was a request to capture some thieves at a resort a few towns over. These kind of jobs popped up all the time.

I shrugged. "Sure. After we finish the job we can take a few days off and relax. We can ask Natsu and Lucy to come with too, if you want."

I think after the whole incident with their mom, the twins deserve some time to just chill out.

Her eyes lit up at my suggestion. "Yeah! That would be fun." She grinned excitedly. "I'll go ask them. You go tell Mira we're taking the job, okay?"

Her excitement was infectious and soon I was smiling, too. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

Avery was coming towards us, a huge grin on her face. I nodded my head towards her, so Lucy would notice, too.

Lucy waved, "What's up, Avery?"

"Do you guys want to go on a job with me and Fullbuster? It's just taking care of a couple thieves at a resort. He said we could take a few days to relax after we're finished! The reward is enough for us to pay rent and have some money left over."

Lucy nodded, "That'd be awesome! Right, Natsu?"

I grinned, "Sounds good. When do we leave?"

Gray appeared behind Avery, throwing his arm around her shoulder. His shirt was missing. "Tomorrow morning. The train leaves at eight."

"The train?" I groaned. "Can't we just walk?"

Gray glared at me. "Will you get over your stupid motion sickness already?"

I glared back, "Shut it, stripper."

"Make me, you stupid pyro!"

He grunted as Avery elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop being mean to my brother, Fullbuster." Hehe, take that, you stupid ice prick. "He can't help it. Transportation has always made him sick."

Huh? I thought it was just because I'm a dragon slayer.

Lucy repeated my thoughts aloud.

"Nope. Even when we were little, Natsu got sick. He couldn't even ride a bike." She giggled. "Some things never change, I guess."

"So, you already had motion sickness and now that you're a dragon slayer, it's even worse. Man, it really sucks to be you."

Avery elbowed him again, "I told you to stop being mean." She pouted.

"Fine, fine." Gray sighed. I wanted to laugh. Who would have thought that he would be taking orders from a girl? Other than Erza, I mean.

Avery stretched her arms over her head, "Anyways, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head home."

"I'll walk you." Gray offered.

She nodded and waved to the two of us, "Night, guys."

The two left the guild, saying their 'good-bye's as they did so.

Lucy sighed beside me, a smile on her face. "Those two are so cute." What the heck does that mean?

"I can't wait for them to officially become a couple." Mira commented excitedly as she came up beside us. "Although, I'm not quite sure when that will happen. Kind of like two other wizards I know." She glanced at Lucy.

I frowned. "There's no way Avery likes that prick!"

Mira giggled, "I wouldn't be so sure, Natsu."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

Gray glanced over at me, "Why's that?"

"Because it's my first job as part of a guild. It's nice to know that I'm not going to be fighting all by myself anymore."

A small smile painted itself onto his lips. I stopped walking and studied him.

He noticed and stopped as well. "Ah, is there something on my face?" He began rubbing his cheek and I giggled.

"Not at all. I was just thinking."

"Yeah? About what?" He asked.

"You." He looked shocked for a moment, then grinned.

"Me, huh? Well, what about me?" He leaned close. "Were you thinking about my awesome body?" My face heated and I fumbled over my words.

"Wha? O-Of course not, stupid! Who would want to think about your dumb body!?" But, of course, now I _was _thinking about it. And holy hell did I enjoy it.

Gray threw back his head and laughed. My perverted thoughts stopped and I couldn't help but stare. His eyes were closed and he looked so…happy.

"That. _That's_ what I was thinking about." He stopped to look at me. "I think you should smile more, Fullbuster."

"Is that so?" He seemed to ponder that for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, then I guess you're going to have to stay by my side, huh?"

I must have looked confused because he spoke again.

"Because, you're the person who makes me smile the most." He said it so casually, but his words sent warmth throughout my body.

_I_ make him smile the most?

I covered my grin with my hand, then nodded.

We continued on, neither of us speaking until we reached the apartment.

"Want me to stay until Lucy gets home?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I nodded, and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath before I go to bed. So, make yourself comfortable."

He settled into the chair beside Lucy's desk and nodded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stopthinking aboutit. Stopthinkingaboutit.

Try as I might, the glorious images of Avery taking a bath would not leave my head.

I groaned as my imagination took over.

_She stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a pile upon the floor. Her body was something to worship. She dipped her toe into the water, testing its warmth. She groaned at the soothing temperature and settled into the tub. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips. _

I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Gray?" Avery's voice had my head whipping towards the bathroom door. It was open just enough for her head to poke out.

I cleared my throat, "What's up?"

"Could you grab me some clothes? Usually it's just Lucy and I here so I didn't even think about grabbing any." I must have been daydreaming longer than I thought.

"Oh. Uh, sure."

"In that first drawer there should be some black shorts. Can you get those? And then just grab a shirt from the second drawer?"

I opened the first drawer and grabbed the first pair of black shorts I could find. I held them up.

"These?"

"No. Did you even look at those? Why would I wear them to bed? The one's I want are stretchy and soft." I dug through the drawer, but couldn't find what she was talking about.

She huffed out a sigh. "I know they're there. Look harder."

I scowled. "Damnit, Avery. They aren't here."

"Turn around."

"What?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Turn around and don't peak. When I find these shorts, I'm going to beat you upside the head with them."

She's coming out without any clothes. I turned around. I heard her footsteps on the hardwood and it took everything in me not to peek.

But, then I noticed the mirror reflecting the sight of her in a towel as she dug through the drawer behind me.

"Found them!" She yanked a pair of shorts out and grinned triumphantly.

I nearly groaned as she dropped the towel to put them on.

My imagination didn't even come close to the real thing. I wanted to look away.

I really did.

Especially since I could feel myself growing hard.

But, at the same time.

I really didn't.

Because holy fuck, Avery has a killer body.

Maybe the whole stripping thing _has_ turned me into a Class A pervert.

She pulled a shirt over her head, covering her large chest. I breathed a sigh of relief until I realized it.

She never put on any underwear.

"Okay, Fullbuster. You can turn around now." She glanced at me and our eyes met in the mirror.

I am going to hell.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she glared. She started towards me, but her foot caught on the foot of the bed.

As much as I knew she wanted to kill me, I couldn't let her get hurt.

So I charged forwards, fully intent on catching her before she hit the ground.

I never dreamed that I would trip on Lucy's damned rug and fall into her. We were both going to hit the ground now. I twisted my body so she landed on top of me. I grunted as my back hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm going to kill you, Full-" She broke off, her lips parting as she noticed our position.

I groaned again, banging my head on the floor. There's no way she can't feel it.

"G-Gray…" Her cheeks were crimson and she shifted in embarrassment. That shift pressed her core right against my dick and it twitched in response.

"Fuck, Avery. You can't do that. Hurry up and get off of me." I tossed one arm over my eyes, the other lying on the floor.

Her next words sent a rush of heat through me. "W-What if I don't want to get off?"

In the next second, I had our positions switched.

Avery's back was on the floor, her eyes wide as she stared up at me. I had her wrists pinned up above her head.

As much as I wanted this, as much as I dreamed about this, I couldn't do it.

"Avery, as much as I want to do nothing more than have my way with you, I can't. I refuse to take you on the floor of your friend's apartment like some fucking prick, especially when we don't know when Lucy is coming home. If I'm going to do this with you, it's going to be in a bed, when we have plenty of time to ourselves."

She nodded and I rested my forehead on her own.

"But, I am going to ask you something. Can we stop fucking pretending like nothing happens between us? Because I know you think about it. And I can't get it out of my fucking head. I like you a lot and I hate pretending like I don't. Be my stupid girlfriend, already." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. As hard as it is to believe, I've never had a girlfriend before. No one has ever interested me the way Avery does.

"_That's_ how you ask someone to be your girlfriend?" She glared and after a moment, we both started laughing. I rolled off of her and grabbed her hand, tugging her up.

"Seriously, though. Avery Silver, will you be my girlfriend?"

She paused to think about it.

"Absolutely, Fullbuster." She grinned and I pulled her close, pressing my lips to her forehead.

And that reminds me.

"I have one condition." I announced. "If we're going to be together, you have to call me by my first name. All the time. No more of this 'Fullbuster' crap."

She shrugged. "Easy enough."

Finally.

"C'mon. You were gonna go to bed, remember?" I settled on the couch and she rested her head in my lap. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it.

I played with her hair and we sat in silence.

I thought she was asleep until she spoke, "Gray?"

"Yeah?" I twirled a strand of her long hair around my finger. It was nice to hear my name come out of her mouth. I mean I've heard it before, but only when she was scared or aroused. I liked hearing it roll off her tongue so casually.

"I've never had a boyfriend before." She paused, "I'm really glad my first one is you."

I couldn't contain my smile and tugged on her hair. "Me too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

I covered my mouth with my hand, hiding my smile. Avery and Gray were both asleep. Her head was in his lap and his hand was tangled in her hair. His arm was thrown over her body and their fingers were loosely intertwined.

Any other time, I probably would have woken him up. But, their small smiles had me heading straight towards my bed instead, letting them sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ****This chapter was full of mushy gushy stuffs. **  
><span>

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**I want to give a super thanks to all of you who have made it this far.**

**And another super thanks to my followers and anyone who has reviewed!**

**Thanks for reading, guys. **

**'Vieve. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Sorry that it's been awhile. I've had half of this chapter written for days, but didn't have any motivation to finish it. But, here it is, finally. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

Natsu's pouting face is pretty funny.

"Get over it, flame-brain. You sleep at Lucy's all the time." Gray commented.

"Not since Avery started staying there." He whined.

This was news so me.

"I can find somewhere else to stay…" I suggested. I thought about it for a moment. "Bixlow offered to let me stay, before. Maybe he'll still let me."

Gray growled beside me. "There's no way you're staying with that pervert." I scoffed.

"Like you have any room to call anyone a pervert," I stated. "You don't even have any pants on."

He muttered a curse and began searching for them. I really don't know how he didn't notice. They've been gone since we got on the train.

"Guys, can't we just walk? The train hasn't started moving, yet. There's plenty of time for us to get off." Natsu pleaded.

His words were short-lived.

As the train started moving, his cheeks puffed out and his face turned a sickly shade of green.

Even Gray seemed to take pity on him. He raised his fist and proceeded to punch Natsu in his temple, knocking him out.

I let out a small sound, "What the heck was that for?"

Lucy giggled as my brothers head landed in her lap. "It's better for him to be unconscious than to be complaining the whole ride there."

"Oh." I guess that makes sense. "I have a spell that gets rid of your sense of movement, though."

"That's both pretty cool and frightening at the same time. We can use that on the ride back." Gray commented. "Hopefully, it'll work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

"I'm actually pretty curious, Avery. How many spells can you use?" Lucy asked. In all honesty, I was curious, too. I'd be nice to know what all she can do so we know what she's capable of in battle.

"Hmm." She thought for a moment. "I have three for my Memory level. Memory Sift lets me see another person's memory. Memory Remake lets me place a memory in a person's mind, but it wears off after a while. Memory Link lets me show another person my own memories, like what I did with Natsu. I can also erase memories." She seemed ashamed of the last part, but I didn't understand why.

"And how does touching the person and saying the spell have an effect on your magic?" I asked. When she showed me her memories the alley, we hadn't been touching. Not yet, anyways. She didn't say a word, either.

"It's like this; every person has a set of barriers around their mind to protect them from magical invasions. Usually, you aren't aware of them. Some people have stronger barriers than others. My magic has to push through that barrier to link with your brain. I'm not sure why, but touching a person makes it easier to get past that barrier and takes less magic as well. Does that make sense?"

We both nodded.

"Speaking my spell makes them stronger. You remember how with Natsu, I had to touch him a_nd_ voice the Memory Link? He's got really strong barriers. It's like titanium walls around his mind. It took a lot more effort than normal to get through."

She turned towards me, "You do, too. That very first day we met? Your barriers should have been relatively easy to get through, because they're always weaker when the person is asleep. But, they weren't. "

I grinned, "Well, I am pretty strong." She scoffed at me before continuing. "Anyways, if I don't touch the person, then it takes more magic and distance comes into play. The farther away the person is, the more magic I have to use." She shrugged. "That's pretty much it. It's the same with my Sensory Takeovers."

"What spells do you have for that?" Lucy and I spoke at the same time. We glanced at each other, before turning back to Avery.

"Enveloping Terror takes over all the senses, making them feel as if they're experiencing their worst nightmare. With Crushing Pain, I focus my magic into a particular part of the body and that person feels as if it's being crushed. I usually focus it on the chest, because they trick themselves into thinking that they can't breathe. They pass out eventually." She shrugged. I remember both of these from when she showed me the memories of being attacked by that dark guild. "Embracing Desires is pretty much like Enveloping Terror, except you see your greatest desire, obviously. These three take up the most magic because they take over more than one sense. I have smaller spells like Blinding Light and Silence, which take over just one sense and use less magic. The one I was talking about using for Natsu is one of these."

"Those will be pretty handy in battle." I commented.

"Yeah," She agreed, nodding her head, "But, what I use depends on who I'm dealing with. Like, if I was fighting one of the dragon slayers, taking away one sense isn't going to do very much since all of their senses are heightened. It would be smarter to use one of the bigger spells."

"All in all, it's pretty cool." Lucy said.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "You won't be thinking that if I go off the deep end, though."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"My magic is strong because my mind is strong. But, you saw what happened with my mother. As soon as my emotions take over, my magic has a mind of its own."

I threw my arm around her shoulder. "We'll just have to be careful, then."

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

One thing to know about Avery is,

She falls asleep really easily.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

I smiled softly as Gray shifted Avery so her head was in his lap.

He laughed quietly then spoke, "It's pretty crazy how much things have changed in such a short amount of time, huh?"

I toyed with Natsu's hair and noticed Gray doing the same with Avery. "Yeah, but this is definitely a good change. Natsu and I were taking a walk a few days ago, and he couldn't stop talking about how the two of them were going to build up this huge reputation and everyone would know who they are because their magic is, and I quote, 'super kickass.'" I giggled. "It's nice to see him so excited about it."

"Avery, too. She's just glad to have her brother back. You know they were born on different days?" I rose a brow and he nodded. "Natsu was born _really_ late at night on one day and by the time Avery came, it was after midnight."

"So, we can have two separate parties at the guild." I declared. Everyone was always looking for a reason to celebrate.

He nodded and our conversation ended. I picked up my book and his gaze turned towards the window.

We stayed that way until we reached the resort.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: A few hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

I bolted awake and sat upright. My head smacked into something hard and Gray and I both shouted in pain.

I winced and grabbed my head. He was doing the same, but with his jaw.

"What the heck did you do that for?" He groaned.

"I didn't mean to! You're the one who woke me up, Fullbuster!"

He frowned and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, Gray. I guess breaking a habit is kind of hard."

He shook his head and leaned close, whispering in my ear, "Now you owe me." His voice was deep and seductive and melted my insides.

Natsu awoke, jumping up. "Awesome, we're here! Let's go have some fun!"

"We're here for a job Natsu. That comes first." Lucy warned.

"Ah." His shoulder slouched, then straightened as he spoke again. "You're right. We'll just have to get the job done as fast as possible!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy<strong>

"We only have two rooms available, I'm afraid." The woman announced.

"That's fine, miss. We can share." I flashed a smile and the woman handed over the keycards.

We entered the elevator, "Natsu and I will take one room and you two can take the other."

Gray nodded like it was no big deal, but I saw Avery's eyes widen slightly.

"Sorry, but I promised him we would share." I told her.

She seemed to understand and nodded.

Lucy and Mira's Plan: Get Gray and Avery Together, is now in effect!

I hid my grin behind my hand.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**You guys are super great, **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**'Vieve. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Here it is, Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery <strong>

"Alright, I think for right now, we should just act like we're here on vacation. There's no reason to draw attention to ourselves right away." Gray spoke.

"That means we can go to the beach." Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's go!"

He dragged the blonde wizard to their room, both with grins on their faces.

I've never actually been to a beach before, so this should be nice.

Gray opened the door to our room and the first thing my eyes touched upon was the single, large bed. Gray didn't seem to notice.

Does this mean we have to sleep together? I mean, I fall asleep on him all the time, but it isn't the same thing. But, maybe sleeping with him won't be a bad thing.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed him going into the bathroom, but when he came out I certainly did. He had dark blue swimming trunks on. That was all. My eyes were immediately glued to his body. I had to look away before I started drooling.

Okay, not really, but damn.

"Are you going to change?" He asked.

Just then, Lucy charged into the room. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the bathroom.

"I know you probably brought a swimsuit and all, but Virgo showed me this one and you have to wear it!" She exclaimed. She held up a piece of black fabric and commanded that I put it on.

It fit my body well. The top was a little low cut and the sides were cut out, showing off a bit of my skin. I immediately grew uncomfortable. Could you see my scar at all? I bent myself in all sorts of directions, and sighed in relief. You couldn't even tell it was there.

Lucy grinned. "Virgo is a genius, huh?" I nodded in agreement. This suit was certainly a lot better than the plain one I had brought. I tugged my shorts and shirt back on over it and we left the bathroom. Gray and Natsu were both waiting for us. Arguing, of course. After a stern warning from Lucy, Natsu threw his arm around her shoulders and we left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Natsu immediately ran towards the water. Lucy and Avery threw off their clothes to go after him.

Lucy's suit was something I had seen before. A two piece white bikini that hardly covered anything.

But, my eyes weren't on her.

My mouth dropped and I couldn't get my eyes to leave Avery's body. I wanted to command that she cover back up, but at the same time wanted her to come closer so I could get a better look. This was going to be a long day.

I caught a few guys staring at the girls and growled at them. They scowled at me and turned away. The three of us ran towards the water and Avery shrieked as it came in contact with her skin.

"It's so cold!" She shouted, turning to run back out. Obviously, I couldn't feel it. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her. People were staring, but I didn't care.

"You think it's cold, huh?" I submerged us both and when we resurfaced, she was hitting me.

"Why would you do that, you big jerk!" She yelled. I laughed and caught her arms.

The four of us spent a while swimming. Natsu and I would chase the girls through the water until we caught them. Then we'd dunk them and start all over again.

Avery never did get used to the water temperature. I could quite possibly have been chilling the water around her, but she never knew.

After about an hour, we got out. Avery claimed that her limbs were 'like jelly' and she couldn't swim anymore. Natsu started towards a volleyball net.

"Let's play! Me and Avery against Lucy and Frosty."

I turned around to tell Avery to hurry up, but what I saw sent me into a daze of confusion.

She was hunched over, gripping her head on her hands. Her skin was pale and her breathing was heavy.

I ran back towards her and knew that Natsu and Lucy were doing the same.

"Avery, what's wrong?" We surrounded her, keeping curious eyes away.

She wrenched her head back and forth, then spoke, "Someone…Someone is trying to get inside my mind. They…caught me off…guard." She inhaled deeply. "I can't push them away..."

She looked up at me with panic in her eyes. If I wasn't pissed before, I certainly was now.

"They're trying to force a link…" She said. "It hurts." She curled into a ball and when she spoke again, I couldn't hear her.

But, Natsu did. He lifted her up into his arms and ran.

It wasn't fast enough.

Avery's back arched and her eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

The magic gave one last push and my barriers crumbled.

I cried out. This magic was like a white-hot needle, stabbing into my mind over and over again. It delved into all my memories. Every feeling, every nightmare, every hope and dream I've ever had. It studied my own magic and how it works. It tore through my relationship with Natsu. Then Lucy. Then Gray.

And I was helpless against it all.

It saw everything.

An echo of male laughter rattled through my brain. With that, he was gone.

I had been drained of every ounce of physical energy I had.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

She went limp in my arms, but she was still awake.

I didn't know what was going on and I didn't need to. All that was important was that someone had hurt my sister.

And for that, they would pay.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

Avery just laid in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't know what to do. And it pissed me off. I wanted to go out and find the bastard that did this.

But, I wanted to stay with her, too.

I climbed in beside her and slid my arms around her shaking body.

None of us really knew exactly what happened.

Just that someone had forced themselves inside her mind.

But, I do know that whoever did this to her, is going to pay.

I swear it.

She curled against me and I pressed my lips to her forehead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown<strong>

When I saw those pink haired children I knew it had to be them.

But, I had to make sure.

Worming into the girls mind should have been easy.

But, the fact that it wasn't just proved that it was them.

_Two children, _

_Born together, raised apart, _

_One shall be of dragon's strength,_

_The other of Levels,_

_One shall forget the life before, _

_But, the other will always remember. _

_A child of memories,_

_And a child of fire,_

_Children of fairies,_

_Together they will change the world._

_Damning those of darkness forever. _

Those twins cannot be allowed to live.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**'Vieve.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **** Oh, goodness, guys. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. I've had a bunch of exams lately and honestly just didn't have any motivation to write this chapter. But, here it is, finally. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery <strong>

I woke up facing Gray's chest. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. His breath teased the hair across his forehead, much like it had the day we first met. That seems so long ago. I reached out and brushed his dark hair from his face.

How had I gotten so lucky? I have all these people that care about me now. It's more than I ever could have asked for.

I don't remember very many details about yesterday.

But, one thing I'll never forget is the look of absolute terror on Gray's face after he turned around.

Or how Natsu whispered, "You're okay," over and over again.

Gray muttered in his sleep and a small smile touched my face at how cute he looked.

There was a quiet knock on the door, then Natsu poked his head in.

"Hey, Avery. How-" He stopped mid-sentence, his onyx gaze falling on Gray. He charged into the room and kicked Gray out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a hard thud and woke up, rubbing his head.

"What the fuck, man?" He was soon hit by a flaming fist.

"Why are you in bed with my sister, Droopy Eyes?"

Gray retaliated with an attack of his own.

I didn't pay much attention after that. My head was throbbing and I just wanted them both to shut up.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll tell Erza when we get back." Lucy was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

The two boys faltered in their assault of each other. Lucy crossed the room and rubbed a hand across my back. "Headache, huh?" I only nodded. She touched the back of her hand to my face, and then motioned for Gray to come over. "She's burning up."

He placed his palm on my forehead and I nearly moaned at the instant relief I felt. Natsu sat beside me and the concern on his face was endearing.

"So, what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Someone used their magic to force past my barriers. They were rough with it, like they didn't care if my mind was damaged in the process." I felt Gray tense up beside me.

"That can happen?" I nodded in response.

I stood and stretched, realizing that I was still in the swimming suit from yesterday. Had I really not even bothered to change? Shaking my head, I snatched some clothes from my bag and escaped into the bathroom.

Something was still bothering me about yesterday. Magic like that doesn't work over really long ranges. At least, I don't think it does. You have to be able to see the target to use your magic on them. Which means whoever attacked me, had to have been on the beach with us.

I rubbed at my throbbing head and huffed out a sigh. Honestly, I'm not even sure that there's no damage. I guess we'll find out, huh?

Natsu and Gray were arguing outside once more and I shook my head in annoyance. I tugged my shirt over my head and threw open the door.

"Do you two know how to do anything besides argue?" I shot them my best glare and they both shut up. I nodded in approval. "So, what's the game plan for today?" I hopped onto the bed beside Gray and he immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer and spoke.

"You're going to stay here and rest, Avery."

Bullshit.

"I'm not staying here. I'm going to help. He forced that link and now I'm pissed. So, don't you dare think I'm going to sit here like some fucking dainty little princess while you guys go and kick some ass." I glared at him, my green eyes meeting his dark ones.

He stared at me for a moment, before a small smile touched his lips.

"You know, you're pretty damned adorable when you're mad."

My anger deflated as my face reddened. I smacked his arm and turned away. "Just 'cause we're together doesn't mean you can go saying dumb stuff like that, Gray!"

He chuckled and Lucy's sharp inhale had us both turning towards her.

"You guys are together! Really? That's so perfect! Mira is going to be so happy!"

We both groaned and I dropped my head into my hands. Me and my big mouth.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So, you two are dating?" He scrunched his nose up at the thought. "Why would you date a loser like him, Avery?"

Gray opened his mouth to defend himself, but I cut him off.

"I really like him, Natsu. He makes me laugh and lets me be silly with him. He doesn't judge me and he isn't afraid of my magic. He takes care of me and I know he'll protect me no matter what. I trust him with everything I have." I leaned my head on Gray's chest. "Plus, he's pretty cute, too."

His chuckle reverberated in his chest and I smiled. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You're pretty cute, yourself."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

"_I really like him, Natsu. He makes me laugh and lets me be silly with him. He doesn't judge me and he isn't afraid of my magic. He takes care of me and I know he'll protect me no matter what. I trust him with everything I have. Plus, he's pretty cute, too." _

Everything she said… That's how I feel about Lucy. Does that mean I like her? I covered my face with one hand, as if I was trying to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks.

She makes me laugh more than anyone else I know and whenever I'm with her I'm always happy. It doesn't matter what we're doing, I like being with her. Seeing her cry is like a knife to the gut and I'll do anything to make her feel better.

I know I'm pretty dense sometimes, but how did I not notice? I avoid girls outside of the guild, because Lucy has always been the number one girl in my life ever since she joined the guild. I can barely contain my anger when she goes out with those stupid fucking guys. I thought it was because she deserved better but, now I know that I was just being jealous.

I watched her laughing at something Avery said and her smile stirred butterflies in my stomach. I stumbled and Gray shot me a look, his eyebrow arched.

Now that I've realized it, there're no denying it.

I'm in love with Lucy Heartfillia.

I grabbed her by the arm and tugged her close to me. Her eyes widened in response the moment before I kissed her.

I inhaled her gasp and pulled her closer, mumbling against her lips.

"Luce, why am I such an idiot?"

She didn't answer. She just placed her hands on either side of my face and kissed me back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** ** Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**'Vieve. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Oh, goodness. So, I've never written anything like this before. So, it probably sucks. Sorry guys. But, here it is anyways. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy <strong>

When he grabbed my arm and pulled me close, I didn't know what to expect. But, I never guessed it would be this.

He whispered against my lips but I didn't listen. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him back. His hand found my waist and pulled me closer. His sharp teeth sank into my bottom lip and I nearly moaned.

I've imagined this for so long and it's never been anywhere near as amazing.

Hearing a low whistle behind us, I pulled away from him. Avery and Gray were grinning, his arm wrapped around her waist.

He laughed as he spoke, "You know Mira is going to be more excited about you two, right? Took you long enough."

I stuck my tongue out at him and felt the heat rush to my cheeks as Natsu grabbed my hand in his own.

Our fingers linked together perfectly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

My smile slowly faded as we walked. He was back, wriggling against my mind.

But, the result was not going to be the same. Not if I had any say in it.

I stopped, my hands fisting at my sides. My nails dug into my palms, leaving crescent shaped marks.

"He's doing it again."

Gray tensed beside me, searching the area. Natsu and Lucy starting looking for suspicious people as well.

I'm going to catch him this time.

I shut my eyes and let my power build. The wind teased my pink locks, lifting and tangling it. My magic was like a tingle in my skin, the greatest high. I inhaled deeply and completed the link the man was trying to force.

Then I slammed my barriers up, imagining steel wall after steel wall, keeping him out. Impenetrable. All while keeping a tight hold on that link. He was stuck now. I could feel him trying to yank his magic back and so I let him, my own magic trailing closely behind.

Every ounce of me was focused on that magic.

I noticed it after two seconds. This was not the same person from before. The magic was weaker, less forceful.

I followed it anyways and let it take me back to its user.

When I found that mind, I sent a second surge of magic, shattering the barriers.

No, this certainly wasn't going the end the same way.

I dove into their memories.

Kaya Flowers. Female. Early twenties.

I didn't care about those things. I shoved past it all. I wanted to know who she was working for. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. I caught the flash of a single face before pain erupted throughout my body.

My eyes flew open and I screamed. My insides were on fire. Melting. My heart rate increased and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, every beat driving another wave of heat through me.

I screamed again, the sound drawing in the onlookers.

Natsu growled deep in his throat. Lucy, sweet little Lucy, shouted at them to 'go the hell away.'

And so very quickly,

I was nothing.

Nothing but fire.

It has been years or seconds and this fire has burned every piece of me.

My eyes were open but I was not seeing.

Not seeing anything but blue sky.

My back arched as the fire raced through my veins like a car on a racetrack. Aroundandaroundandaround.

Am I screaming again?

I can feel my face move. My mouth open.

But, there is no sound.

And then, suddenly, a face.

My favorite face. Gray.

He was shouting at someone behind him as he leaned over me, his hair shadowing his face.

Why is he shouting?

Are those tears?

My vision is blurry.

He leaned down, down, down until his lips were on mine.

And instead of feeling fire, I felt ice. He breathed it into me, his hands on my face. And from his hands came sweet relief. His ice trailed down my body, inside and out, crawling over my skin as if it was living and breathing.

His face is clearer now.

No. Don't cry, Gray. Please, I can't bear it.

I can hear the sound of my breathing, heavy and thick. I can hear him shouting.

Shouting at me, "Don't you fucking leave me."

I can't leave. Where would I go? My home is with you guys, silly.

I stared straight into those dark eyes of his and placed my hand on his cheek.

He looked startled, as if he didn't think I was capable of moving.

I swiped at his tears, my voice raw as I spoke, "Please, don't cry. I'm okay."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

I snatched her up in my arms, cradling her close. "What the fuck were you thinking, Avery? Damnit. What if I hadn't been here? You could have died!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

A hand landed on her head and I turned to see Natsu. "You're okay. That's all that matters."

Lucy stood beside him. "Let's go back to the hotel, okay? You can tell us what the heck you were thinking there." Avery nodded and motioned for me to put her down. I shook my head.

She was capable of walking, I knew. But, it was more comforting to have her in my arms. Where there was no way she was going to get hurt.

We all headed back towards the hotel, not one of us saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: At the hotel.<strong>

* * *

><p>I set her on the bed gently. How could she have done something so fucking stupid? I wanted to kick her ass and kiss every part of her all at once. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed slowly.<p>

"Alright. What the hell were you even thinking, Avery?" I sat down next to her.

"I was trying to figure out where he was." Her eyes were downcast, her voice quiet. "But, it wasn't him. It was a girl. So, I tried to find out who she was working for. I saw his face and then it was like she lit me on fire from the inside out. Every part of me was burning."

When she fell to the ground and screamed, I almost lost it. That fucking scream. I know that it will haunt my dreams. She was in so much pain. I shook my head to get rid of the noise. I met Lucy's gaze and she tugged on Natsu's arm.

"C'mon. Let's let them rest. We can go talk to the tourists about those thieves."

The two left and Avery and I were left alone. She was still looking down and I hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Don't do that again. Okay? "

She nodded and I leaned forward, capturing her lips with my own.

I'd meant for it to be a small kiss, but it quickly turned to more. I slid my tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened, allowing me in.

She moaned as my tongue danced with her own. Her hands fisted in my hair and she tugged me closer, like she needed this just as much as I did. My hand slid under her shirt and she flinched when my fingertips grazed her scar. I pulled my mouth away from hers and pushed her back, so that she was laying on the bed.

"Avery. You are beautiful. Every single part of you." I pushed her shirt up to just under her breasts, exposing her flat stomach. She turned her head to the side, avoiding my gaze. I pressed my lips to her skin. Her scar. Her muscles tensed and her gaze shot back towards me. I peered up at her. "Even your scar. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Gray…" She whispered.

I trailed my tongue along her skin and her breathing increased. I grabbed the hem of her shirt once more and looked at her questioningly. She swatted my hands away and sat up.

Then grabbed the shirt and lifted it up and over her head, dropping it on the floor beside the bed.

Her bra was pure white and trimmed in the lightest blue lace. There was a small blue bow in the middle as well.

She reached around and undid the clasp. My mouth grew dry as she slid the straps down her arms and then soon the material was resting with her discarded shirt.

Her green eyes met my dark ones and she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, confused.

She pointed to my chest, "You got rid of that pretty quick."

My shirt was gone. When did I take it off? I shrugged.

I cupped her left breast, my thumb grazing the underside. Her breath quickened as it shifted to her nipple.

My mouth closed over the other and she cried out, her hand tangling in my hair again.

"G-Gray." She ground her core against my hardened length and I groaned.

Using my magic, I blew a breath of icy air over her nipple. As I was studying her flushed face, she grabbed my neck and yanked my mouth to hers, and I couldn't control my hips as I rubbed against her.

And then suddenly she was on top of me, tugging at my pants. She dragged them down my legs, leaving me clad in only my boxers.

She rubbed her thumb along my dick and I hissed. She pulled back quickly, a look of terror on her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

I almost laughed. Almost.

Shaking my head, I spoke, "No. It felt good."

She grinned at this and did it again. After a few moments, she tugged at the hem of my boxers.

I kicked them away, suddenly self-conscious as she gazed at my bare body.

Stupid, right? I strip completely naked in front of everyone all the time, but for some reason it's different with her.

She wrapped her hand around me and began stroking, her eyes on my face for any sign of discomfort.

The pace she set made her chest bounce and it was hypnotizing. I reached up and pinched one of her nipples, tugging it gently. She exhaled slowly, her face flushed.

The sight of it all nearly killed me. And when she trailed her tongue along my length I nearly came right there.

In seconds I had her pinned on her back, her arms above her head.

"My turn." I grinned and she lifted her hips as I pulled off her jeans. Her panties matched her bra and she cried out as I trailed a finger over her most private area. And then her panties were gone and I was staring at her bare center.

I grazed my finger over her clit, finding great excitement in the way she moaned, her hands clutching at the sheets.

I slipped a single finger inside of her and the sounds she made were the greatest thing I ever heard.

I thrust my finger inside of her, repeatedly, her ragged breaths urging me on.

She was slick and wet and perfect and the sight of her was the greatest turn on. I blew a cold breath over her, my tongue following shortly after.

Her taste was the sweetest drug and I knew that I could never get enough. Her hips rose as I flicked my tongue across her clit and I withdrew my fingers. Gripping her hips, I pressed them back down against the bed, holding them in place. Her fingers tangled in my hair, pressing me closer. I licked every inch of her, and my fingers came back into play as I slid them in and out of her. I sucked on that bundle of nerves and she came apart.

"Gray, I-…" She cut off, her body shuddering as she came. My eyes were on her face, my fingers still pumping deep. Her eyes were shut and her face was flushed. Her lips parted slightly as she moaned. All in all, it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

As she came down from her orgasm, her back met the bed once more. Her breathing was labored as she ran a hand through her hair.

After a few moments, she spoke. "I can't feel my legs. They're jelly." She said it with such seriousness that I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

Gray climbed up the bed and laid beside me. We faced each other, and he tucked my hair behind my ear. He was still hard and I couldn't just leave him that way. I gripped his dick and began stroking, slowly.

"Avery what are you-"

"What does it look like, dummy?" I flashed him a smile before I took him into my mouth, sucking lightly. He groaned as I drew my mouth up, until he was almost out, then went back down as far as I could.

I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth, so I wrapped my hand around what I couldn't reach, and followed the motions. I increased my speed, sucking harder. I met Gray's gaze and he cursed.

"Fuck, that's hot."

I closed my eyes and focused on making him feel good. My hair fell around my face and he pushed it back, his eyes glued to the way my lips were wrapped around him.

He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Ice was forming on the bed and the cool air was making me shiver.

Over and over again I took him into my mouth, my salvia dripping down his length. His legs tensed and his grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Avery, you gotta stop." He tried to pull away, but I shook my head. He cursed and I sucked harder. Ice traveled down the legs of the bed and spread out across the floor. His hips thrusted forwards a few times, before he let out a low groan. I didn't stop sucking as he came. My nose wrinkled at the taste, but I swallowed it all.

He pulled my head away and dragged me back up next to him. He rested his forehead against my own, his breath fanning out over my face.

"Avery that was…holy shit."

I giggled, "Glad I could be of service. But, now I'm tired." I closed my eyes, wiggling closer to him. "Ni' night."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

She fell asleep quickly. I dragged the blanket over us and wrapped my arms around her. All I could do was wonder how I had managed to come across such a perfect girl. She shivered and that's when I remembered.

I've never lost control of my magic like this until I met her. It covered the bed and made its way across the floor. It was even crawling up the wall near the headboard. I sighed in embarrassment and drew it all back, the ice dissipating. Her shivering stopped and I pulled her even closer.

My eyes drifted shut as I held her and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** So, there it is. Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. **

**'Vieve. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **** I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hate me too much. I've been really busy, I'm sorry. But, here it is! Chapter 16! I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Hopefully you like it, but if not, let me know! **

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean to! She was too strong!" She tensed only seconds before the whip struck again and pulled against the chains that bound her.<p>

"She was not too strong. You are simply too weak. For that, you must die." His voice was calm.

"No! No, please! I can be stronger! Please!" Kaya screamed until her voice cracked and struggled to get away, but the chains stopped her advances.

The man stood, his dark cloak swirling around his ankles. His face was hidden, the hood shadowing his features. Kaya knew what he looked like, though, and the very thought of his face instilled fear in her. She shook and the chains rattled with every tremble. Light appeared at his fingertips and her eyes widened in terror.

"Please…no…" In that moment, she lost the will to fight. She was going to die and soon hell would have a new prisoner.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avery<strong>

I groaned as I woke and snuggled closer to the arms that surrounded me. Gray's breath tickled the back of my neck and I shivered.

"Good morning." His voice was still thick with sleep. He pressed his lips to the back of my neck and I drew the covers around me more tightly, which pulled them off of his body.

"Still sleeping. Go away." I mumbled.

He poked my side, which made me jump. "Give 'em back, you little thief."

"Never!" I rolled up in them even more and he let out a low laugh.

"Now you've trapped yourself." He pounced on top of me and the blanket restricted any movement from me. He buried his face in my neck and blew against it. I shrieked in response, wriggling in attempts to get away. He somehow made his way under the blanket, his fingers attacking my sides. My back arched as he tickled me and I fought for breath.

"Gray, stop! I can't breathe!" I laughed in between words.

"Fine, fine." He rolled so I was laying on top of him, untangled from the blanket. He grinned at me before kissing my nose.

"Let's try again. Good morning, beautiful." I blushed at his words. Did he really think I was beautiful? Even with my hair all messed up from sleeping?

"Good morning." He leaned up to kiss me, but I escaped from his arms and darted to the bathroom.

"Not when I have morning breath!" He laughed as he followed behind me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

I stretched my arms over my head, pulling away as I got a whiff of myself.

"Wow, I really need a shower. Why didn't you tell me I stink?" I bumped my hip against Avery's as she ran a brush through her hair.

She only shrugged as she worked out all the knots. I slid my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. I met her gaze in the mirror as I whispered in her ear.

"You could always shower with me, y'know."

I didn't really expect her to agree. But, she did. She reached over and turned on the water, then bumped me with her elbow. I took a few steps back and she grabbed the hem of her tank top and wrenched it over her head. I woke her up last night and made her put on clothes, as much as I didn't want to. But, we didn't need Natsu barging in on us. I resisted the urge to run my hands across her smooth skin. She dropped her shorts next. While she had agreed to put on clothes, she never put on any underwear. I certainly wasn't going to argue about it, though.

She was acting like being naked didn't bother her, but the crimson staining her cheeks said otherwise. She stepped under the spray and let the water run down her body before giving me a pointed look.

"Are you just going to stand there, then?" I snapped of it and lost my clothing. I stepped in beside her and tugged the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Gramps. We need you to send another team out here to take over the job with the thieves. There's some other crap going down here that we need to deal with."

Gramps rose a brow, his face slightly distorted by the lacrima.

"What kind of crap?" He asked.

"Someone has been attacking Avery. We don't know why and we don't know who it is." Lucy stated.

Gramps huffed out a long sigh. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"Avery has a pretty rare magic. Anyone who is aware that she can use something like that would want to use her for their own gain. There's also that damn prophecy."

"Wait, what? What prophecy?" Lucy questioned. She wound her fingers through mine, worry etched in her face.

"Two children. Born together, raised apart. One shall be of dragon's strength, the other of Levels. One shall forget the life before, but the other will always remember. A child of memories and a child of fire. Children of fairies, together they will change the world. Damning those of darkness forever. It's you two. You are twins, who were raised apart from each other. You're a dragon slayer and she's a mind manipulator. You forgot everything from your life with her, but she remembered. She can manipulate memories and you use fire. You are both members of Fairy Tail, which makes you children of fairies. You two are the children they speak of."

"Just tell me how to protect my sister."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gray<strong>

I pushed her up against the wall. She had been teasing me for far too long. I thought it was unintentional at first, her ass rubbing up against my dick. She muttered a quick apology and pulled away. But, then it happened again and I caught the small smile touching her lips. Then, she trailed her fingers down her body so tauntingly and I couldn't take it.

I kissed her fiercely and she gasped. I bit her bottom lip and in that moment I realized it. That no matter how often we did this, I would never get enough. Her hands gripped my shoulders as I sucked on her earlobe, my hands drifting down her body. She inhaled sharply as I rolled her hardened nipple between my thumb and forefinger. A moan followed shortly after as I sank my teeth into her neck.

"I think you need some punishment for being such a tease." I grinned, sliding a finger through her folds, my mouth back at her neck. Her pulse pounded under my tongue and she moaned as I slid a finger inside her.

It didn't matter that my hand started to cramp as I thrust my finger inside her because the look on her face was pure perfection.

"I need…more…" She ground out as she tossed her head back. I slipped another finger inside her and nearly died as her hand wrapped around my length. Her movements were jerky but I'll be damned if it didn't feel amazing.

The bathroom was a mess of sounds and touches and harsh breathing. My thumb grazed her clit and she cried out, "Yes, there!"

I circled it a few more times, my fingers still plunging deep. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, groaning as the hand on my cock increased in speed. If she didn't stop, I was going to explode.

"Avery…" Her walls clenched around my fingers and her hips jerked as she cried out. Her body shuddered and the sound of her moans set me off. I came hard, bracing my forearm on the wall near her head.

My fingers slipped from her body and her hand left my dick. Green eyes met dark ones and Avery's lips quirked as her breathing slowed.

"I guess it's a good thing we were already in the shower."

I laughed and pushed her under the spray.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  So, there it is. **

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who's still reading, even after it took me forever to update. **

**You guys are great. **

**Thanks to all my new followers, all my not so new followers and anyone who's ever reviewed. **

**You guys are great, too. **

**I'll try to update over Thanksgiving break, but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**'Vieve. **


End file.
